


Happily Ever After? (Working Title)

by Pinkrtons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Flashbacks, I would appreciate some suggestions on how to improve my writing, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Some Plot Based on Steven Universe Movie, Steven Universe References, Super Mario AU, Swearing, no hate this is my very first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkrtons/pseuds/Pinkrtons
Summary: "I was so s-scared. I thought I would never see anyone again!""Don't be weird, obviously you won't be alone! I will protect you no matter what.""Do you really mean that, #@%^&?""Of course I do, we're a team! Now come on, Let's find mama before dinner! She's making pasta again!""O-oh, ok...Ya, let's-a-go!"
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction. I've never written one before so please bear with my terrible writing. Also, I got this inspiration from the Steven Universe movie and I thought to my self 'I wonder what would happen if I used the Mario characters in their place?' The past month I kept dreaming about mr.l being in Spinel's position and the four heroes, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Daisy instead. So I wanted to make a fanfic out of this and see where this goes. I accidently wrote it too long and hand to make it a multi-chapter. So hopefully this story isn't so bad.
> 
> Anyways Enjoy reading!

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

A little boy was crying all alone in the middle of the sidewalk at night in Brooklyn, looking for a way back home from school.

**CRACK**

Suddenly the boy stopped crying and turned to the noise, frightened for his life.

"...H-hell-oo?" the boy said, quietly.

Just then, a shadow appeared in front of him, roughly about the same height, and said

" _ ~~ **!$*^***~~_?"

"... Is-is that really you?"

" Ya of course it's me, who else would it be, a gorilla?"

The boy rushed towards the other and hugged him, silently crying on his shoulder

"I was so s-scared. I thought I would never see anyone again!"

"Don't be weird, obviously you won't be alone! I will protect you no matter what."

"Do you really mean that, ~~**_#@%^ &_**~~?"

"Of course I do, we're a team! Now come on, Let's find mama before dinner! She's making pasta again!"

"O-oh, ok...Ya, let's-a-go!"

And so the two ran together and managed to find their way home, holding each other's hands the entire time.


	2. The Big News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is up as well! I will be posting a chapter at least once a month, though. Keep in mind, Most of the plot is based on the Steven Universe Move and Super Paper Mario. Anyway enjoy the story!

**No Ones POV**

The mushroom kingdom is at its most peaceful time now. No princesses to rescue, no enemies to fight, no Bowser trying to kidnap the princess. Yup, that's right. About three years ago, after the whole shadow queen incident, Princess Peach and Bowser held a meeting at the Mushroom castle (despite Toadsworth's huge concern about the idea of being in the same room as the same kidnapper whos kidnapped Peach for over two decades) with all the other royal members from the other kingdoms. They all agreed to uphold a peace treaty between the other kingdoms for the time being until it is certain all kingdoms are safe from anymore evil. That also means that Bowser, despite being an evil ruler, must also be at his best behaviour and make sure no one messes with his kingdom either. Ever since that day, Everyone has been at peace.

Even Mario, who is the great hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, doesn't do as much hero work as he used to. Truth is, at first Mario's only reason for saving Peach is for the fame, glory, and especially for the delicious four tier strawberry and whip cream cake she would always bake him for his job well done. He would do what he can to make sure he succeeds in his duties, no matter the time or sacrifice. But overtime, as more trouble and worse villains than Bowser come by and attack the heroes and the kingdom, Mario realizes, after seeing all the terrified citizens of the mushroom kingdom, how selfish he was and how he will be more self righteous and selfless in protecting everyone he cares about. To this day the four heroes, Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and Princess Daisy, do their best to protect their kingdoms from and evil that stands against peace.

_Three Years Later..._

**Peach's POV**

"I would like to thank everyone for tuning in to my announcement at this time. You may all know me as Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, but soon, that will no longer be the case. Do not worry everyone, I'm not ill and I'm certainly not retiring from the throne. It's just that over the years I've done my role of keeping peace in this kingdom. Not only making sure everyone is safe, but also have our protector, Mario, protect us all. So I've come to the conclusion that we are all not getting any younger, which is why I would like to announce to the entire kingdom for the first time ever...(DRAMATIC PAUSE) that I'm getting married, and my husband to be is none other than our protector, Mario! As soon as we are married we will be holding a crowning ceremony right after so we may officially become your King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. Our wedding will be held in a few months and of course, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the other kingdoms are welcomed to attend. Thank you all for tuning in at this time and look forward to more information really soon. Bye!"

Princess Peach was just waving in front of the video camera in her throne room until the light went off, signalling that the broadcast across the Kingdoms was cut off. 

Behind her, a voice said "Well that wasn't so bad."

Peach turned to the voice and explained "Well as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I would not mind doing all the extra work as being the future queen."

"I guess this means I have to start calling you Peach instead of your majesty~," said Mario

Mario was wearing his usual adorable attire, the only difference was that he was not wearing his red cap, instead he was holding it against his chest with both his hands.

I giggled at his attempt at flirting, and decided to kiss his cute nose. Mario's face was beet red in embarrassment. I could not contain myself and started giggling a lot more. We both looked into each other's eyes, and were going closer and closer to each other for a kiss.

Just then my royal advisor and guardian, Toadsworth, came in to the throne room with a happy mood on his face. "I see our future king and queen cannot wait to start making our future heirs." Toadsworth said, jokingly.

Mario and I both stared at toadsworth before staring back towards each other, both of us realizing what he meant and backed away from each other, blushing furiously.

"TOADSWORTH!!" 

"I'm only joking your highness, now the reason why I'm here. Master Mario, I assume all your belongings are all packed and ready to be escorted to the castle?"

"....um it may be possible that I haven't finished yet? I did start, I just have a lot of stuff! I promise I will have it all packed by tonight." exclaimed Mario.

Toadsworth sighed. "Very well. I will notify toad to hold off on the moving wiggler until then. Also, Princess, aren't you suppose to spend the day with your cousin this week? She's currently waiting in the foyer even as we speak."

"Oh my! I forgot. Oh, Daisy will not be happy for making her wait so long. But Toadsworth, shouldn't I work on the invitations and paperwork before the wedding and crowning ceremony?"

"Not to worry your majesty. she's only just arrived moments ago, and don't worry about all that hullabaloo, all the paper work won't be due for another month, and I already have Toad, Toadette, and the rest of the servants work on the invites. SO I suggest you hurry along and meet with Princess Daisy, unless you prefer facing her, and I quote, her undying wrath!!"

"Very well. Mario, would you like to come along?"

Mario said, happily "Of course your majes- SORRY! I mean Peach."

Ignoring his slight mishap, I smiled at him and headed towards the foyer with Mario catching up and walking beside me. Before I went through the door, I turned towards Toadsworth and said " Oh and one more thing, Toadsworth"

Toadsworth replied, slightly confused "Yes, your majesty?"

"Please, from this day forth, call me Peach. You may be my royal advisor, but you were also the one who raised me after mom and dad passed away. So it would really make me happy to hear you call me by my name."

As soon as I said those words I exited the room with Mario to meet with Daisy so all of us may spend the day together.

**No Ones POV**

As soon as Peach and Mario left, Toadsworth was all by himself in the throne room. He lowered his head and mumbled to himself sadly "I'm afraid I can't do that, I don't want to be to attached as I was with the previous king and queen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of my story so far? Please leave a comment below. I don't want to hear that this story is shit or anything, I would just like some light criticism and some feedback on how to improve my writing. But if you do like it please do comment.  
> I will be posting a chapter at least once a month, maybe even earlier depending on my schedule. See Ya!


	3. Meet Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Daisy's time to shine. She can't wait to spend time with her favourite cousin. Unfortunately they won't be the only ones to spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After completing all my exams, I just wanna say I am finally free from all that torment of studying and can finally enjoy myself, so I decided to put up another chapter. Also, because my exams are now done, I can write more chapters and have them up every few days now, especially since I have nothing else to do and I can't go out because of the whole coronavirus.  
> I would like to point out some things in case there will be some confusion later on. First off, since this is a Super Mario Au with some of the plot being from the Steven Universe Movie, instead of Luigi being one of the four heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, it's actually Daisy, since nothing bad happened to her kingdom since the Tatanga incident.  
> Second, the events that took place in the paper Mario world took place in the Super Mario world, Except for Super Paper Mario.  
> Third, this is also basically a rewritten version of the Super Paper Mario, hence why I made this story in the first place.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

In the main foyer in the Mushroom Castle was the young princess of Sarasaland, Daisy. She was walking back and forth in the room, constantly looking at her watch. She was wearing a orange t-shirt with her signature flower imprinted in the middle, and dark blue jeans and orange running shoes. Her hair was tied back and wore white sleeveless gloves and a sliver wrist watch on her right wrist.

Sarasaland has improved their kingdom over the years. After the meeting with the leaders of the kingdoms, all the leaders from the four parts of the kingdom, Birabuto, Muda, Easton and Chai have come together to figure out how to protect themselves from any future evil. The king of Sarasaland, Daisy's father, believes they should upgrade their defenses and learn new technology. Recently, the king decided to step down his role and have his daughter become the next ruler. Normally, the kingdom needs a prince to become the next ruler, or have the princess marry someone of there choice or have a arranged marriage, but the king knows that Daisy is a tough nut to crack, and having her forced into marriage would only worsen their relationship as well as their future queen. Daisy reluctantly agreed to become the next ruler, and decided to have her crowning ceremony a few years from now. But until then, she still happily comes and goes to the Mushroom Kingdom to spend time with her favourite cousin. Despite what people think, she is the rough'n tough princess that would take her duties seriously to protect her kingdom, she just wants a break every now and then.

**Daisy's POV**

' _Where the heck is that girl! She told me to arrive at 9:30 sharp, and she's not even here yet! Normally i'd arrive fashionably late but I have such a great plan today that I couldn't resist coming over asap._ '

As I looked at my watch for the tenth time, I noticed Mario and Peach walking down the stairs. Mario was wearing his usual attire that hasn't changed in the past few years, while Peach had on a light pink, short sleeved summer dress, black slippers and white socks that went up to her knees and her hair was also tied up to a ponytail.

"Heya Cous! About time ya showed up! A few minutes later and I might've went straight to your room and dragged ya out myself."

"Sorry Daisy, I was focused on my announcement and my work that I have nearly forgotten all about our day today. I hope you do not mind Mario joining us, do you?" Peach said, apologetically

"It's alright, no sweat. Your fiancee can join us as long as he pays for our lunch and shopping."

"What! I never agreed to that! Peach, a little help here?" Mario asked Peach, hoping he doesn't fall into such a punishment.

"So Daisy, do you have any plans for our outing?" Peach said, ignoring Mario's plea for help.

Mario raised his arms and said in shock, "SERIOUSLY!?"

Mario was still ignored as Daisy said "Well I was thinking we'd go to the Mush Mall in town and check out that new floral cafe. I heard that all the coffee they serve was made from all the power up flowers."

Peach replied "Wow that sounds nice!"

"I know right, Come on, let's hurry. I already made reservations!"

As soon as I said that I grabbed both Mario and Peach's hands and ran out the castle and straight into the newly built town!

**No Ones POV**

As Mario, Peach and Daisy ran out of the castle, Daisy noticed two people on the other side of the bridge and immediately stopped, nearly bumping into one of them.

"Whoa! Sorry there, bud-".

Just as Daisy was apologizing the person replied, "Hey! Watch where your going, Dammit!"

Daisy paused for a second before looking at the person and realizing who she was just talking to.

"Oy! what are you doing here, Bowser? I don't know if ya heard but my cousin is already taken." Daisy said, annoyingly

"Shut it, tomboy, I already know that! I'm only here with Kamek cause I was suppose to discuss with Princess about the land we were suppose ta share, or did she forget that?" Bowser said angrily while looking at Peach.

Mario was about to give Bowser a piece of his mind, but Peach simply walked up to him and replied calmly "No, Bowser, I did not forget. But from my understanding that meeting was postponed until tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious right now!? I had Kamek teleport us all the way here today so we talk TODAY, right Kamek?....uh, Kamek?"

Kamek, who was simply floating next to Bowser on his broomstick, replied "As I recall, your highness, I was trying to explain to you about the meeting, but you kept insisting on seeing the princess so you may see her beauty up clo-"

"SHUT IT! WHO ASKED YA ANYWAY!" Bowser yelled at Kamek to hide his embaressment, but Kamek was simply neutrel.

"Well, since you do not have any plans, how would you like to join us on our outing?" Peach kindly asked.

"WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, GIRL!?"

"HOLD ON A SEC, PEACH!"

Bowser, Daisy, and Mario all yelled a the same time with shocked and angered expressions, but Peach replied "Well as I mentioned before, the meeting is postponed until tomorrow, which means you have free time until then. Also, this is an era of peace for all kingdoms, so what better way to show that then by having the future king and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, princess of Sarasaland, and the king of the Darklands spending the day together as a sign of friendship. Don't you agree, Kamek?"

Kamek nodded in agreement. "Well I for one don't see any reason not to approve of this outing. Do not worry, your highness, I will handle all of the preparations for tomorrow. In the mean time, I suggest you accept Princess Peach's offer and spend the day with her and her friends."

"Excellent!" Peach said, clapping her hands happily.

"Wait a sec, girl. Are you sure about this?" Daisy asked, acting concerned.

"Yea, this is the same koopa who kept kidnapping you for many years!" Mario said, angrily.

Both Mario and Daisy were upset with the idea of spending the day with Bowser, but then again he was invited to all the Mario kart and other sporting events over the years.

"Well I do not see a problem with this, so come along everyone, we do not want to be late for that appointment, do we?" Peach said as she started walking in front of them.

"SHIT! That's right! Fine, you win, alright? Let's hurry up and make it!" Daisy said as she was running to catch up to Peach.

Meanwhile Mario and Bowser stared at the two girls before Mario faced Bowser with a furious look, and said "Look, I don't trust you one bit, so try not to do any funny business, ok?"

"Don't worry, the feelin's mutual." Bowser growled back to Mario with a hint of anger.

Both had a staring contest with each other for a few more seconds before Daisy yelled back at them.

"YO, HURRY UP LOVEBIRDS! DON'T KEEP US WAITING!"

Mario and Bowser stopped their little stare down and started walking to catch up, but you can still feel the tension between them.

Daisy and Peach looked back at them and Daisy thought to herself, ' _Oh boy, this can't be a good day._ '

Daisy sighed and continued walking beside Peach to town.

Kamek watched as the four walked down the path, away from the castle.

' _Well, might as well make do with preparing the proposal for that land._ ' Kamek thought as he rode his broomstick into the castle to meet with Toadsworth.

**??? POV**

"Um, so are the preparations ready, yet?"

"Yup, all preparations are ready and accounted for."

"I see, very well then. Begin the mission at once and do not fail Count Bleck, understood?"

"He he he... Don't worry, my count. Soon the heroes won't know what hit them... ESPECIALLY the man in red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Leave a comment below, and don't forget to leave a Kudos! =)


	4. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this day can't possibly be bad, right? Here's to another chapter!

The town has grown far more exceptionally over the years. It used to be only mushroom houses and small shops, but now the town has improved so much that it rivals a lot of the other cities, maybe even Diamond City. Everywhere you go now, there see large stores that sell clothes and power ups, buildings that are almost as tall as the castle itself, and even the mushroom homes are becoming more and more fancy with its exterior. The city looks like a high end suburban area with a few buildings. The Mushroom Kingdom has also welcomed others from other kingdoms with open arms; Piantas, Koopas, Goombas, honeybees, the Kong family , dinosaurs from Yoshi Island, citizens from the Beanbean Kingdom, and even creatures from outside this world like Lumas.

**Peach's POV**

"THERE IT IS! I see the mall!' Daisy screamed with so much excitement that everyone around her and walking nearby had to cover their ears...wait, do toads even have ears?

_'I must make a mental note to remind Daisy to control her volume, again.'_

"About damn time. I'm tellin ya, a few more minutes and I woulda collapsed right on the sidewalk," said Bowser, who was exhausted after walking for half an hour.

"That goes to show that you need to exercise," Mario explained.

"Your one to talk, super pudgy," Bowser said quietly, but still loud enough for Mario to hear.

"PUDGY!? I'll have you know that I lost fifteen pounds this month alone!" Mario retorted, crossing his arms and feeling proud of himself.

Bowser raised one of his brows.

"...check again, pal, I think I found them."

"YOU KNOW WHAT-"

"SERIOUSLY GUYS, WE'RE ALMOST THERE SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS OR I'LL GET MY GOLF CLUB AND BEAT THE $%#&*#^ LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF BOTH OF YA!!" Daisy said with a threatening and scary looking face that is not meant for little kids.

Both Mario and Bowser were scared for only a second...but I could tell both of them were going to wet themselves.

They remained silent for the rest of the trip, but one of them would occasionally throw a glare at one another.

When we all came inside the mall, it was crowded with many toads and other creatures, but the walls, lights, and stores were all pretty and bright.

_'Amazing. I do not think I will ever get used to this sight.'_

The Mush Mall is one of the largest and busiest malls out of all the kingdoms. It is a 1.5 million square feet mall that is at least ten stories tall, with five floors in total, and there is at least 50 stores in each floor.

"Well, based on the information board, the floral cafe is at the west end of the mall on the fifth floor. Daisy, what time is our reservation?" I asked.

Daisy checked her watch and replied back "2:15."

"and according to the mall's clock it is 2:01 now. So we have about fourteen minutes to get there on time, and it takes ten minutes just to reach the fifth floor, and since none of us have never actually been to the cafe before, it would take us longer just to find the cafe. So if we should follow the directions on the board and not make any mishap, I would say we would arrive there at 2:14, although depending on the line up and all the crowds it could prove to be quite troublesome fo-"

I was cut off before Bowser shouted, "LESS TALKING MORE RUNNIN!"

"What do you mean by tha-"

Suddenly I was picked up and placed on Bowser's back, while Daisy and Mario were hanging from both his arms.

"Ey, tomboy! Tell me where ta go, alright? And don't screw up!" Bowser said with determination.

"...Alright! In that case, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Daisy said with passion.

Bowser roared and charged forward while carrying us.

_'Well this certainly escalated quickly,'_ I thought to myself, sightly amused with our outcome.

* * *

"Here are your seats, everyone, I'll be back to take your orders."

I thanked the blue pianta waiter before taking my seat next to daisy and across from Mario. All of us managed to make it to the cafe because of Bowser and Daisy, and for that I am thankful for their help. The cafe looks like the inside of a cabana, except it is much more fancier. Our table is outside on the balcony with a large yellow and white striped umbrella over us. The view from the balcony is most exceptional, indeed. It has the best view of the Mushroom Kingdom, and if your look far enough, you can even see the ocean.

_'Wow'_

"Oh man, I didn't think we'd make it but here we are!, AND we managed to make it with two minutes left,too. Thanks, Bowser, who knew you were such a great driver!" Daisy said, happily.

He was surprised by Daisy's comment, but quickly regained his composure. "Heh, well of course I am! But if I had to be honest, you were the one navigatin and couldn't have done that without ya, just sayin," he said, looking away from the group.

"Aaaaaawwwwww, is someone becomin a softie, didn't think-a-you for complimenting others." Mario said, amused by Bowser's reaction.

"Don't you start!" Bowser replied, blushing like the colour of a wiggler when they are angry.

_'Oh, how am I not to join in on the fun?'_

"Thank you for your help today, Bowser." I said with a happy expression on my face

Bowser stared at my face for a minute and scratched the back of his head before replying "Uh, yea, no problem, Princess. I mean there's no way i'd leave ya guys hangin like that."

"Right!" Said Daisy. "I mean, after all the adventures we all went through with the star spirits helping Mario to save Peach from Bowser, the shadow queen possessing Peach, Mario teaming up with his baby self to save Peach, Mario teaming up with Bowser of all people to get back Peach's voice from Cackletta before saving her from Bowletta... wow you get kidnapped a lot, don't ya? Surprised you don't upgrade security after the first two times being kidnapped."

_'You just had to say that, didn't you'_

"Daisy....." I said her name with a hint of anger.

Daisy raised her hands up in defense. "MY POINT IS, there's no way we'd leave one another, right?"

"Yea, exactly!" Bowser shouted.

"I could not agree more," I agreed

"..."

Mario was just staring off into space.

"Mario?"

I called his name, and he quickly regained his composure.

"Oh! um, ya, definitely." Mario said with a smile on his face and gave a thumbs up.

_'I wonder what could be the matter? I should probably ask him when we are alone.'_

Just then, the waiter came back with a notepad and pencil.

"Alright. Are you all ready to order?"

"Yes we are." I replied back.

"Great, so what will you all be having?"

"The Spaghetti Plate with extra sauce"

"I'll have the Cheep Cheep Taco, extra spicy!"

"I want the Dyllis Deluxe, Medium rare, and make it snappy!"

"I will have the fruit parfait, please."

"Thank you. I'll be back with all of your orders."

The waiter left, and we were all silent, wondering what to talk about. Eventually, I started the conversation.

" So Bowser, how are the kids?"

**??? POV**

"I should make sure to double check everything before I go."

After having that meeting with Count Bleck about my mission, I went straight to my warehouse and began gathering my things before departing. Oh, I'm so excited for this. Not only will I prove myself to the Count how useful I am, but I will finally have my revenge against the one I despise the most. Unfortunately, there's just one issue...

"Where the heck is that remote!?" I asked myself. "I know I left it on my table before I left."

"Looking for this?"

I just stood there, confused, before turning around just to see-

"GAH! SPIDER!!!!!!!"

I jumped and tripped over my tools, nearly giving myself a concussion.

"GRAMBI FUCKIN- WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU, MIMI! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimi, oh don't be such a pooper. I only came by to wish ya good luck! Is that so wrong?" She said as she transformed back to normal.

The person In front of me is none other than Mimi. She's wearing her usual sleeveless yellow summer dress with white polka dots, with a red bow tie, black tights and black slippers. Mimi is one of Count's minions like me, but she's best known for her shape shifting ability. From my understanding, the Count found Mimi in a dark allyway all dirty and gross after she was apparently abandoned, and decided to take her in after he learned what she was capable of. This may sound corny, but out of all the minions, I kinda like her the best, BUT DON'T TELL HER THAT!!

"It is if it nearly kills a person. Anyway is that the only reason your here? You never really liked coming to my workshop because it looks, and I quote 'ugly and uncouth'".

"True, and i'm not going to deny that, either," She replied, matter-of-fact."But there's another reason why i'm here. The Count wants to let you know that O'Chunks and I are coming with you on this mission, and you'll be in charge of this, too."

_'So much for proving myself to the count,'_ I thought, slightly disappointed

"Seriously? Oh fine. If the Count says so than how can I refuse? Speaking of O'Chunks, Where is he and mister crazy and demented?"

"Chunky is getting ready for the mission, and Dimmy is apparently on another mission. What it is, though, I don't know nor wanna know. Knowing Dimentio he's probably doing something creepy."

"Can't argue with that. Alright, looks like everything is set. Tell O'Chunks to meet at the front of the castle in 10 minutes, that goes for you as well. We're gonna take brobot over there."

"Do we have to take that hunk of metal?", she whined as she handed me my remote.

_'FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE'S A BEAUTIFUL HUNK OF METAL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!'_ I thought, annoyed by her whining.

"YES! Brobot is very vital to this mission and will keep the heroes occupied while the two of you do your part."

"Alright, Alright. Geez, don't break a blood vessel on me, will ya? I'll get ready in 10." Mimi left my workshop, getting ready for the mission.

'Ugh, I like Mimi, but she drives me crazy sometimes. Not as much as Dimentio, but still.'

After checking everything for the fifth time, everything is all set for the mission. I walked straight to my best creation, Brobot, getting ready to leave the castle and on my way to get my revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? For the record, three of the food the heroes ordered were actually from the Paper Mario Series. Don't forget to leave a kudos!


	5. Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are happily relaxing after their day of fun, but unfortunately these things don't last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a big writers block and I decided to take my time to fully plan out my story. Also I have my job and spend time with my family, so I use my spare time to write out my chapters. BUT I FINALLY DID ANOTHER ONE!!!!! ....ugh i'm so weird. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Back at the castle...**

After the princess and Mario left the castle, Toadsworth helped the rest of the toads get rid of all the camera equipment in the throne room. Just as most of the equipment was put away, one of the newer servants, Toadbie, came into the room, looking tired from running.

"Hah..hah, man this castle is big!" He said, looking exhausted.

"Take deep breaths, breath... ok good. now what did you need?" Toadsworth asked him.

"Right! Um, Mister Toadsworth, Bowser's royal advisor is here to see you, sir. He's in the foyer right now."

"I see, very well. Thank you, Toadbie. Now go back to your post."

Toadbie ran back to his post outside the castle, while Toadsworth walked to the foyer to see the royal wizard. When he arrived, the wizard in question was waiting in the middle of the room, staring at the interior, until he noticed his presence.

"Toadsworth"

"Magikoopa"

The two stared at each other for a minute before Magikoopa spoke.

"I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Indeed I do" Toadsworth replied back

"Will that professor be joining us as well?"

"Why yes, he should be arriving shortly. You should know this involves him as well. After all, his research is on the line because of this."

He got off his broomstick and walked towards Toadsworth.

"Alright, then. Lead the way."

Toadsworth said nothing as the two of them went to his office.

**A few minutes later...**

"Apologies, it seems I did not hear you properly, you said you wanted to do WHAT with the land, exactly!?"

Currently, Magikoopa was sitting across the office with no expression on his face, while Toadsworth stood up from his chair, slammed his hands and looked at him angrily. Professor E. Gadd, the researcher in the Ever shade Valley, arrived not long after Magikoopa. He sat in a chair on the side of the wall, looking back and forth at Magikoopa and Toadsworth, clearly feeling awkward about the situation at hand.

"It's as I exactly said. Since the Darklands need to further expand the land to expand our army, we need at least seventy percent of that land to make sure that happens. Your kingdom may use the other thirty percent however you see fit. We would need to cut down all the trees and get the boos away from that area as well."

"You cannot be serious. I don't know whether your magic has messed up your mind or if you are messed up in general, but you should already be aware of the fact that the professor here has been, and still is researching that forest for many years because he needs to learn more about Boos and ghosts in general, and that hopefully his research could be useful for any future events."

"Excuse me."

"Well all of that is just speculation. No one is using that valley for any purpose whatsoever." Magikoopa replied.

"Pardon me, gentleme-"

"That may be true, but considering the fact that boos and other ghosts and spirits roam and haunt the Ever shade Valley, it's only natural that not one kingdom has claimed that land yet, not even the Mushroom Kingdom!" Toadsworth said, slowly growing impatient by the minute.

"Sorry for the interup-"

"I for one don't see any reason why your kingdom needs that piece of land, but speaking of spirits, i'm surprised you haven't considered exorcising any of the ghosts in the Valley, or in any other area of the kingdoms considering what happened to the princess after she was possessed by one."

"HOW DARE-"

"GENTLEMEN!"

Their arguement was suddenly interrupted by the professor. Both Magikoopa and Toadsworth turned to E. Gadd, who stood up from his seat with his poker face, hands behind his back.

"Pardon the interruption, gentlemen, but i'm afraid I do have a question. Would you care to explain why i'm here exactly? From what the mustached toad told me, I needed to arrive at the castle for something important."

"I apologize, professor." Toadsworth said before explaining,

"Yes, there is actually a reason for your presence. The royal advisor from the Darklands, Magikoopa, and I are debating what to do regarding the future for both our kingdoms. Normally the royal leaders from both our kingdoms should be here to discuss this themselves, but Magikoopa and I thought they needed the day off to relax from all the politics. As for why you're here, Magikoopa feels that since no Kingdom has any claim or rights to the Ever shade Valley, he proposes that his kingdom owns majority of the land so he can get rid of all its resources and uses the area for a training area to expand his army. I thought his idea was preposterous and that the Ever shade Valley should remain as is so the boos will not attack or haunt either of our kingdoms."

"-and I told him that that is a ridiculous realization that will never come to pass," said Magikoopa. "I mean, no one besides the professor has ever even been to the Evershade Valley before, and it's obviously empty for many years, so what does it matter if some of the land gets destroyed, the boos have the entire Evershade Valley as their home.

Toadsworth quickly replied back "But i'm saying that there must be a good reason for why the Valley is important. Do you honestly want to have the boos your enemy? They can't be defeated because THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Magikoopa and Toadsworth remained silent.

"My, oh my. I've never realized how immature you two are, and you both are supposed to be the royal advisors for pete's sake! Can't you two go five minutes without arguing and figure out a solution that works for the two of ya?" E. Gadd asked, slightly adjusting his glasses with a "I've had enough" look on his face.

"Well that's why you're here actually, professor." Toadsworth began to explain to E. Gadd properly this time. "You've been living in the Ever shade Valley longer than anyone I've ever known, researching and carefully studying ghosts and spirits, and watching any paranormal activities. So we'd like to know your opinion on the matter at hand and what you propose what we should do about the Ever shade Valley?"

"Well first, if you want my opinion regarding you both, i'd say your both screwy and mad, and I'M supposed to be the mad scientist here. Second, how about this. I still need to get more research regarding the ghosts in that forest, specifically, the boos. So unless I complete my research and start anew somewhere else, i'm afraid I cannot move out of there anytime soon, so have someone reliable and brave come to the Ever shade valley to capture all the ghosts there so I may finish my research."

The room was silent for a moment before Magikoopa said "Very well then, sent that red plumber over there and get it over with."

' _I don't know about this,_ ' Toadsworth thought, worried about if Mario could handle it. ' _Sure he was able to defeat every villain that threatens the kingdom, but this is different. Defeating and capturing boos requires a lot of strategy and thinking, and i'm afraid he doesn't have either of those qualities._ '

"Well it's true that Mario's a fine fellow for defeating bad guys, but i'm afraid when it comes to capturing ghosts, he has no knowledge of how to do strategies, let alone think." E. Gadd said, dryly.

"I suppose that's true" Magikoopa agreed.

' _At least we all agree on something. Apologies, master Mario._ '

"How about let's all take a break and have tea, after all that arguing I could clearly use one." Toadsworth said, tired from this conversation.

"Very well. I could use some tea, too." said Magikoopa.

"Fantastic! I'm more of a coffee guy, but tea works as well," agreed E. Gadd.

"Alright, then let me call one of the servants. TOADBIE!"

* * *

_"Wowie! Look at all these creatures."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"Well it's not Brooklyn Let me tell ya that"_

_"Look, the pipe's gone! Now how'll we get back home?"_

_"I see a town over there, maybe they'll help us out?"_

_"Okay then, Let's go, Mario!"_

_"Mario."_

_"Mario?"_

_" **MARIO!"**_

* * *

"AH!"

"Um, Mario, are you alright?"

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Daisy were all currently lying down on the rooftop of the castle, enjoying the view of the sun setting after spending the day together. Mario was dozing off when Peach decided to speak with him.

"Of course, Peach. Why wouldn't I be?" Mario reassured her.

"Well, you have been acting weird during lunch. Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I was just trying to make sure Bowser wouldn't do anything weird to you. You know how he is, right?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Bowser yelled a them from behind.

"Well, I for one am glad today's been an awesome day off. Just wish this day would last forever, i'd hate to go back to work again, ya know?" Daisy said, enthusiastically.

"You said it!" Bowser agreed.

"Here, here," Mario chanted.

"Oh most definitely," Peach said.

"I'm just glad there's no more bad guys, well, except yours truly, of course," Bowser happily said before raising his fists up high. "Man, the future's lookin great!"

Just then, the sky had become dark and grey. Large storm clouds forming and began circling around above. Strong wind gusting, leaves blown from the trees, and green lightning shooting out from the clouds. A giant object appeared from the sky, flying straight down to the ground, and crash landed in the middle of the castle lawn. The flying object appears to be a giant spaceship. It happens to have a slight resemblance to Mario's head and face, except the head is less wide, it has a grey metal plating, its eyes are full yellow, the hat on top of the head is green instead of red and has a viewing mirror where the logo should be. The contraption also has a mustache like Marios, but it's only has one big curve on both sides, and the ship is about the same height as the castle itself! The four heroes stood up and stared long and hard at the ship before Daisy said,

"...you just HAD to say that, didn't ya?"

From the top of the spaceship, a shadow appeared with a menacing look on its face.

"HEY!" they said in an angry tone. "ARE YOU PRINCESS TOADSTOOL!?"

"Um... YES, I AM!"

"PEACH! What are you doing!?" Mario scolded her.

"Heh, perfect" The shadow muttered before bring out a remote control and pressing the red button. Suddenly, The robot's eyes started blinking and several missiles and bombs appeared all over its structure. The shadowy figure made a big leap from the robot to appearing in front of the heroes on the castle rooftop.

The figure is a human just like Mario, Peach, and Daisy. He has dark brown hair up to neck length and has a big dark brown mustache that's curved up from both sides. His nose is also practically the same size as Mario's. He wears a black jumpsuit with black overalls, dark grey boots and light grey gloves, a brown belt around him with a shiny gold belt buckle, a dark green bandanna around his neck, a hat similar to Mario except it's dark green, and it's initial is a backwards dark green L with black surrounding the letter instead of white, and he wears a black eye mask that covers the top half of his face, but you can see his menacing silver eyes shining through his eyes.

"Well, well, well well well well, WELL! Let get a look at the menagerie!" The man said, smiling evilly, his teeth showing. Looking at the heroes one by one he said "You must be Daisy."

Daisy stood her ground, looking angry at the man in front of her.

"You must be Bowser."

Bowser growled, getting his claws ready in case of a fight.

"You must be THE GREAT MARIO!" The man said in a angry, sarcastic tone.

' _Oh grambi, no_ ' Mario thought to himself as he had a scared look on his face, knowing fully well who stood right in front of him just by hearing the man's voice.

"...and THE Princess Peach toadstool, herself! So, he decided to have you by his side instead. Isn't that just... FANTASTIC!" The man said, pretending to be happy with both his hands on his hips.

Peach just stood there, dumbfounded at the situation.

"I- it can't be..." Mario said, taking a step back to fully process what's happening right now.

"Hehehehe, AH HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, but it can be, and it is! I got a new look, and made myself some new toys, that are gonna put an end to your, HAPPY, ending, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" The man yelled at them, looking pissed off.

"Wait! please, wait a moment. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. In case you have not been informed of yet, All the kingdoms across the land as well as my own have established pea-" Peach was cut off by the man's groaning.

He rolled his eyes as he said "Ya, ya, I heard. I heard about your little declaration of peace, ON LOOP!"

He went straight forward at lightning speed towards Peach and threw a thunder punch at her gut before retreating back to his spot. Peach went down on her knees, hugging her stomach and groaned at the pain. The other heroes went to see if she was alright, then they all went into their fighting stance, each glaring at the enemy in front of them. The enemy started to giggle as he was speaking.

"You know, I just love that part, where the great Mario spends the rest of his miserable existence in some, NO WHERE WORLD, WITH A BUNCH...OF...NOBODIES!!!!! HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be longer but I wanted to perfect the fighting scene so i'll post that in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! =)


	6. The Masked Man in Black and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between the heroes and the masked villain has begun, but surprises await as the enemy appear stronger than what they seem to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made my first fight scene. I have no idea if it's good or not but honestly the real battle was getting this chapter done well. Hope you enjoy!

_The enemy started to giggle as he was speaking. "You know, I just love that part, where the great Mario spends the rest of his miserable existance in some, NO WHERE WORLD, WITH A BUNCH...OF...NOBODIES!!!!! HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

He suddenly jumped so high up that the others couldn't see where he was, anymore.

"What the heck!? He's jumps higher than the plumber!" Bowser said, surprised and shocked at what just happened.

Mario didn't say anything as he was still in shock at what's happening. Just then, the masked man came straight down from the sky at lightning speed and threw his thunder punch down on the roof, sending the four heroes flying backwards. Mario and Peach hit their backs against the wall, Mario holding onto Peach while Peach was given more pain as she was still affected by the punch to the gut. Bowser, as heavy as he was, almost flew off the roof, but managed to stay on the rooftop with his feet just by the ledge. Daisy, however, was hanging from the ledge with both her hands holding on to it with all her strength.

* * *

"What was that?" E. Gadd asked, concerningly.

Toadsworth, Magikoopa, and E.Gadd were currently in Toadsworth's office drinking their teas when the roof, as well as the castle, was shaking from the sound of the masked man's punch. They did hear a loud crash earlier but dismissed it, thinking it was just their imagination.

"I don't know and I don't like it one bit," Toadsworth replied, also concerned about the situation.

"I'm sure it's only the weather. There's probably a storm coming," Magikoopa calmly explained.

"But the weather's supposed to be clear sky all day." Toadsworth told the other two.

He called in one of the guards and told him to check what's going on outside. They came back to the room a few minutes later, and judging by the terrified look on his face, the other three present knew something was definitely wrong.

* * *

The masked man looked up from his spot and looked around his surroundings, noticing how half the heroes are already down.

' _Well that was ea-_ '

His thought was interrupted by Bowser's roar. He turned around to notice Bowser charging towards him, ready to knock him out to the next galaxy, but the masked man was quick and jumped up to the sky again only to land on Bowser's head, knocking him backwards before being electrocuted by green lightning from the man's hands, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

' _One down, three to go_ '

"PLEASE STOP THIS!"

The masked man turned towards the voice he never thought he'd hear again. He put his hands behind his back and showed a fake smile before replying "Gee, I have no idea what you're talking about, man in red."

"Whatever this is, we can talk about it, we don't have to fight!" Mario tried to reason with the masked man, but he wasn't having any of it.

"GEE, isn't this somethin. Please, I know you very well. You're the hero who saves the princess many times. But i've heard this story over and over again, that i've grown tired of it," the man was speaking as he slowly made his way towards Mario and Peach, both keeping their guard up. "But I have to say, it's nice to finally meet your other friends." He faced Peach before continuing, his tone becoming more and more intense each question. "Tell me, your majesty. What has the GREAT Mario said about me? Has he even mentioned about me once? What has he done with everyone without me? Did you all happen to play games with him without me?" He turned to Mario now. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK, **MARIO** ," He angrily asked Mario, as he was now face to face with him, "- THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!?"

Mario just stood there silent, keeping his guard up and protecting Peach. On the other hand, Peach looked like she's just about had enough of all this.

"Now listen here! I may be a princess, but I am not going to stand by and let you hurt my kingdom." 

Peach slapped the masked man so hard that he flew back, but he held his arms up in defense and managed to stay on the roof. Peach took out her umbrella and prepared to smack him like no tomorrow, but noticed the man disappeared. She looked above and saw him coming down fast and was about to knock her out when Mario came in last second and pushed Peach out of the way and got stomped on the head. The man grabbed one of the straps of Mario's overalls and thrown him near Bowser. Mario couldn't move because his head hurt like hell and tried not to cry out from the pain. Daisy, with all her strength, finally managed to lift herself up onto the rooftop to notice Mario and Bowser down and Peach backed against the wall by the masked man.

Feeling incredibly furious, she yelled out to the man, "OY, YA CHEAP VILLAIN WANNABE!" 

The masked man was confused for a moment before turning his attention to Daisy, who looked like she was going to murder him. Daisy continued. "YOU ASSHOLE, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AND BOWSER! HAVE THE BALLS TO COME FIGHT ME, YA HEAR!?" 

He stood there for a moment, showing no signs of emotions and thought to himself ' _Huh, she has looks and charm, not bad._ ' He simply replied back "Sorry, my dear. I must've forgotten my manners. Let me try again."

He grabbed Peach by the neck and headbutt her before throwing her to Daisy, who caught her. Unfortunately, Daisy was caught off guard as the man came in lightning speed and kicked her from behind, sending her straight to Bowser and Mario, leaving all four of them lying down on the roof. The masked man jumped and landed on the very top of castle, staring down at the beaten down heroes in delight.

One by one, each one of them slowly regained consciousness. Bowser was the first to wake to see the masked man stare down at them, and complained "Who the hell does that guy think he is!? He's makin a fool outta us!"

Daisy was still dizzy, but replied back "I'm rusty, give me a break!" 

Mario woke up, noticed the man above them, and stared down at the roof with a shocked, sad and a slight guilt look on his face. "I- I can't believe it, it really is him, but how is he even alive?"

Peach, who woke and checked to see if everyone was ok, was surprised to learn that he knew who the man was. Peach pleaded to Mario "You know him, Mario? Please, would you mind telling us who he is?" 

The masked man, who was listening in on the conversation, got upset by Peach's question and shouted at them "Who am I? WHO AM I!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!?" All four heroes looked up at him as he continued. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHO I AM, WELL I'LL TELL YA! I'M THE LOSER OF THE GAME THAT YOU ALL DIDN'T KNOW WERE PLAYING! BUT GUESS WHAT!? HOW ABOUT LET'S PLAY A NEW GAME, EXCEPT I'LL BE THE WINNER THIS TIME!" When he finished he brought out a metal stick from the back of his belt, and the metal stick extended by three feet each side, and one of the sides had two cylinder heads come out from both sides, revealing it to be a heavy plated metal hammer. "LIFE ON THE LINE, WINNER TAKES ALL, READY OR NOT, HAVE AT YOU!"

He jumped off the roof and was going straight down at the heroes. Mario, Peach and Bowser got up and went running straight to where the masked man was going to land, but what they didn't notice was that the enemy's hammer was charged up with a lot green electricity that it's flowing outside the hammer; one hit could definitely put someone in a coma. Daisy noticed this and tried to call out to the others, but it was too late. The man came down with his hammer and hit the other three heroes at the same time, sending them all against the brick wall and left them knocked out. Daisy, who was on her knees the entire time, saw the entire scene unfold and was shocked at the outcome. The great hero from another world, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the mighty king of the Darklands and Koopa Kingdom, were all knocked out by an enemy they've only known for five minutes. Not knowing what to do, she could only watch as the masked man was walking straight to the three unconscious heroes.

The masked man brought out his walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Hey, Mimi, O'Chunks, I could use a little help getting them back into the ship."

Daisy was even more shocked at the revelation. ' _Wait, he's gonna kidnap them!?_ ' There's no way she's going to let that happen. She got up and charged at him. 

A voice came out of the walkie talkie and replied back to him. " **Wait, really? I knew you didn't need us to fight the heroes. Hey Chunky, you owe me fifty rubees!** "

"Wait, you made a bet about me-," the masked man was interrupted by Daisy, who left hooked him on the right side of his face, sending him straight to the ground. 

" **Oy, wats goin on!? Ya good there?,** " another voice came out from the walkie talkie.

The masked man got up and rubbed the right side of his face, before replying, "Ya, i'm ok, O'Chunks, but can you guys hurry up and come here? I still have another hero to take out," he said with a little anger coming out of his voice. " **Right! Ya got it, bud!** "

The walkie talkie went silent. The masked man put it back in his pocket before turning his head towards Daisy and gave her an impressed look. "You know, I didn't think you could move after what happened, let alone punch me in the face. But I have to say, out of all the heroes, you've peaked my interest."

"So what," Daisy retorted, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Am I supposed to be honored or somethin?"

"You should be, because the last thing you will see before you die will be my face. So how about you fight like you mean it, tomboy. Have at you!"

He ran towards Daisy and was about to hit her with the hammer, but Daisy managed to grab the hammer by the head and was putting all of her willpower into enduring the static shock. The man was surprised by this and tried pushing his hammer down further, but Daisy kept her ground, and eventually pushed the hammer, as well as the masked man, backwards, and punched him straight to the stomach. The man fell backwards and let go of his hammer. All of a sudden two figures teleported to the rooftop. One of them was Mimi, and the other was a large bulky man who's bald and has a light brownish red spiky beard. He wears what seems to be a black and red army uniform, with red and black shoes, black tights, and red bracelets on his wrists with metal on them.

"Oh no! Chunky, let's hurry and get what we came for" The green girl told the large man, O'Chunks. "Right!" He replied back to Mimi.

They hurried and went straight to the unconscious heroes. "NO!" Daisy cried out and tried to stop them, but was stopped by the man below her. He grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her down before standing up, brought out the remote control and threatened her. "Ah, ah, ah, Ms. Tomboy. One wrong move and i'll set off all the weapons from my Brobot."

Daisy didn't know what to do. She wanted to save them but the masked man kept hold of her ankle, his grip tightening every time she moves. O'Chunks grabbed Bowser and carried him on his back while Mimi carried Peach bridle-style, and both of them turned to the masked man and nodded in confirmation that they grabbed who they needed before teleporting back to the ship. Once he let go of Daisy's ankle, Daisy wasted no time to sweep him off his feet, causing him to fall down and drop the remote. She grabbed the remote before the masked man could and tried to figure out a way to deactivate the weapons, only to discover there isn't an off switch, only a big red button.

"You realize it, don't you? That there's no off switch?," He stood up and asked her. "I did that on purpose since i'm the only one who knows how to deactivate Brobot. So how about we make a deal."

Daisy turned towards him and asked bitterly "...what do you want?"

"Let me leave and i'll spare the man in red. I'll deactivate Brobot and this kingdom won't end up like a wasteland."

' _No way in hell am I gonna let this guy get away, but..._ ' Daisy turned to Mario, who was still knocked out cold from the hammer. ' _I can't risk Mario getting even more hurt._ '

"Fine, but don't you dare come back to this kingdom, ever!" Daisy told him, knowing fully well she lost.

"Alright then," he paused and looked at Mario for a moment before continuing. "Oh, and by the way, you may call me Mr.L. See you L-later!"

He got on top of the Brobot from the rooftop in one jump. Mr.L checked on Mimi and O'Chunks if they were keeping an eye on Peach and Bowser before deactivating all the armed weapons from Brobot, and began to take off. Just then, several toad guards came from inside the castle to secure the Brobot, but by the time they arrived it had taken off to space. Daisy had been staring at the ship taken off that she nearly forgotten all about Mario.

"Oh grambi, MARIO!" Daisy ran as fast as she could to Mario and see if he's alright. Luckily he's alive, but he has injuries all over himself. Scars and bruises all over his arms and face, and blood all over, one would assume he's dead, but he's just unconscious.

"Oh Mario, i'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him, but I promise we will save our friends," Daisy told Mario with passion and determination. Despite Mario not hearing what she just said, Daisy knew he would agree. She knelt right next to Mario and picked him up gently and carried him on her back as they made their way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two heroes kidnapped, one completely knocked out, and one with no clue of what to do. To be honest, i'm pretty sure everyone knew the masked man was Mr.L, I just didn't want to introduce his name until the end of this chapter. Next chapter's coming real soon.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both Bowser and Peach kidnapped by Mr.L and his crew, how will the remaining heroes deal with this turn of events?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the biggest writer's block with this chapter, but fortunately I managed to get it done! Yay me! =) Anyways enjoy the chapter.

"Ooh...Oooooh...what happened to me...what is this place?"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... Oh, you're awake, Princess!"

"...Huh?"

Peach opened her eyes and sees that she's not at her castle, but at an altar. Across from her was Bowser, who appeared to be wearing a white tuxedo, and above them was a dark blue skinned figure, who wields a staff with diamond shaped sapphire on top. They wore a white suit, cape and top hat, and a monocle on his left eye. Peach frantically looked around and was even more confused when she looked down at her outfit, which was a white wedding gown and white gloves that went all the way to her elbows. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail and had a veil on too.

Peach asked with confusion "Wh-What is going on here?!"

A woman appeared next to the white suit man. She was also blue skinned, only her skin was more of a light blue colour, and her magenta coloured hair was tied back in a bun. She wore a white and light blue business top with grey baggy business shorts that went up to her knees, white tights and black slippers. She wore orange framed horn-rimmed glasses that concealed her eyes. 

"Count! Yeah, um, 'K, so preparations are complete..." The woman told the man next to her.

"Mmm... Then it shall be begun...by Count Bleck!" The man- Count Bleck announced.

All of Bowser's minions are _~~kidnapped~~_ gathered to see their boss finally be married to Peach. Peach looked around the crowd in front of them and noticed three villains she knew weren't part of Bowser's army. She didn't know their names but she knew they were the ones that attacked her and her friends at the castle. From the crowd, O'Chunks, Mr.L and Mimi were staring up at the altar, waiting for the main event to arrive.

O'Chunks yawned very loudly, indicating how bored out of his mind he is. "Yeesh, can we hurrai it up alreday. It ain't fair that jester is not here, and I ain't waitn' around for some dumb weddin', a'right?"

Mimi, on the other hand, was annoyed by O'Chunk's complaining. "Would you stop complaining already! I'll have you know it took me a long time to give this room some fabulous decor! I even had to make an amazing wedding dress for the princess and-"

Mimi and O'Chunks were just annoying each other at this point. Mr.L couldn't care less what they were talking about, all he could think about was what was going to happen.

' _Can't believe it's finally happening,_ ' Mr.L thought to himself in delight. ' _The count can finally achieve his goal_.' 

Out of nowhere, wedding bells had rung all across the room, indicating the wedding has finally begun. 

"Bowser," Count Bleck began, "Ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas, Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?"

Bowser laughed with joy "BWAH HA HA! Will I marry Peach? Are you kiddin me? The answer's YESSSSSSSSS!

Count Bleck turned to Peach "Peach, noble princess, pure of heart, Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your-"

Peach quickly interrupted Count Bleck and asked out of anger "Now, wait just a second! Will someone please explain to me what is going on...RIGHT NOW!?"

Count Bleck simply replied "Bleh heh heh heh heh, Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, princess!"

Peach wasn't satisfied with that answer. "But why in the WORLD am I marrying Bowser?!"

Bowser, on the other hand, looked like he was enjoying every moment of this. "Bwah ha ha! Hey, no gripes from THIS side of the altar, Bleck old boy! I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married, we'll be in love, it'll be awesome! Finally!"

"No, I cannot believe you would be okay with this, Bowser! You already know I am engaged to Mario ... And who in their right mind would pick this dress out? It's AWFUL!"

" **HEY**!" Mimi screamed from the crowd in outrage. She was ignored as Peach continued "I demand you take me back to my castle immediately!" 

Peach was just about done with this fake wedding and was ready to make an escape. Mimi, Mr.L and O'Chunks were just about ready to stop her when Peach stopped, looking confused as to why she can't move. 'What is going on!?' 

Just then, multiple red waves surrounded her, making her dizzy and immobile. The woman next to Count Bleck lifted her glasses a bit and began giving her instructions. "Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K? So, yeah, Princess Peach, I'm gonna need you to answer the count now. Do you, Peach, take Bowser to be your wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach, despite being dazed, remained defensive. "Unh... Nuh... No."

"Gee... You sure are a fighter." The woman in glasses complimented before telling Peach "But yeah, no one withstands my super-hypnosis, sorry. 'I do.' Say it now, 'K?"

The waves around Peach glowed stronger, slowly making her docile. Unable to overcome the hypnosis, Peach submitted to her outcome. "Oooh... Ooooh oh..... I... I....do..."

For a moment, the everything was quiet, then suddenly the entire room rumbled so hard as if there was an earthquake. Out of nowhere, a black light emits from the middle of the altar, revealing to be a giant, grayish black heart.

Bowser stumbled over in shock. "WH-WHAT!?"

Count Bleck began laughing like a mad man. "BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart! Is it not amazing, Nastasia?"

Nastasia proceeded to celebrate with the count. "Oh, yeah, um, congratulations, Count..."

"HALT!"

Count Bleck turned to the voice and saw Peach getting out of Nastasia's hold. 

"And just what do you think you are doing? ...Asked Count Bleck."

Peach was starting to regain control and slowly made her way to fight the count and Nastasia. "I will not let you continue this madness. I have a fiancee, for grambi sake! There is now way I will marry a brute like Bowser just to help you with your evil plans!"

Peach managed to free herself from Nastasia and proceeded to attack the heart, but was stopped by Nastasia's hypnosis. Nastasia lowered her glasses to show her glowing, blood-red eyes. "Yeah, can't let you hurt the count, so, um, just be a good princess and stay where you are." 

Peach was not giving up, however, and continued her way to attack. Nastasia was getting a little nervous and called out to Count Bleck's minions "Um, a little help would be nice, people, 'K?"

"I'm on it!" Mr.L yelled back, and jumped over to the altar. He turned to face Peach and was ready to hold her down, unfortunately he was caught off guard by the Chaos Heart's light, blocking his field of vision. Peach used this chance to stop this wedding. With all her willpower and strength, she tackled Mr.L and pushed him straight towards the Chaos Heart. Mr.L collided with the heart and started to feel a lot of pain. "AGH!"

The place rumbles violently and a bright light shined so bright that everyone was blinded by the light. O'Chunks and Mimi managed to teleport away in time, while Bowser's minions were running out of the room and scattered away. The light fades back in, showing only the Chaos Heart, while Peach, Bowser, and Mr.L were nowhere to be seen. Bleck appears with the Dark Prognosticus, and Nastasia appeared right next to him

Nastasia asked the count in concern "Um, yeah, so are you all right, Count?

Count Bleck remained placid. "Fools... Pointless acts like these will earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

"Um, so, yeah, Count... This means you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies," Nastasia explained to him.

Count Bleck spreads out both of his arms and proceeds to speak with sheer joy "Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"

* * *

"This is bad! THIS IS REALLY REALLY BAD!" Toadsworth cried out in distress.

After the battle on the castle roof, Daisy carried Mario into the castle as fast as she could. She cried out for Toadsworth to help Mario and they took him straight to the medical bay in the castle. E.Gadd and Magikoopa tagged along, both curious about the event that had just unfolded. Currently they were all outside the bay, waiting to see if Mario is alright.

"What the heck's takin so long!? He shoulda woke up by now!" Daisy complained, desperately wanting Mario to wake up.

"From what the doctor told us, his injuries took a big toll on him, so who knows when he will wake up," E.Gadd explained to Daisy.

"Well RIGHT NOW we have more pressing matters! Not only is master Mario out of commission, but the Princess and and King Bowser had been kidnapped! This is terrible, truly the worst possible outcome! It's bad enough i've lost both King and Queen Toadstool, but now i've lost their only daughter! Oh what will they think of me now ...," Toadsworth kept ranting as he was pacing left and right before dropping to his knees and cried out, arms drooped down from both sides "Ooooooohhhhhhh, what HORROR!" 

He paused to look at Magikoopa, who didn't look upset or distressed in the slightest. Toadsworth stood up and yelled at him. "HOW are you not worried right now!? In case you haven't noticed, Bowser, the king of the Darklands AND ruler of all Koopas has himself kidnapped by strangers that we do not even know nor understand where they have come from!" 

Magikoopa sighed and turned his attention to Toadsworth, clearly not amused by the latter's behavior. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that you are merely overreacting. My highness can take care of himself and likes the princess too much to want any harm caused towards her."

"That's debatable..." Daisy mumbled to herself.

"AHEM!"

Their discussion was interrupted by a toad dressed in a white coat who wore ridiculously large round glasses. Next to him was Mario, who recovered from majority of his injuries. He has on his signature red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes and red cap, except it's somewhat tattered and dirty, and he has bandages wrapped around his head. 

Daisy screamed with joy, "MARIO!" 

She ran towards him and gave him a bear hug, but not to tight because of his injuries.

"I'm-a-okay, Daisy, don't worry." Mario tried to reassure her, but Daisy wouldn't let go.

"Ya stupid knucklehead, I have every right to be worried. You got knocked out by that big bully!"

"But I AM okay, Dr. Toad told me so!" Mario tried to get out of the hug but Daisy won't budge even for a second.

Dr. Toad began to explain Mario's condition. "Well most of his injuries are surprisingly not that severe than I thought. However, he did take a lot of damage towards his head, and I had to stitch up most of his wounds, so I gave him a lot of 1UP mushrooms to relieve the pain. I would suggest he rests in his bed for the rest of the night," he glared at Daisy through his glasses as he explained the next part "-and NOT receive anymore injures because i'm not going to restitch those wounds again if so!"

Daisy stared at Dr. Toad for a moment before looking at Mario, who gave her a smile in return. She let go of Mario and scratched the back of her head with her right hand, giving a sheepish smile. 

E.Gadd decided now to ask the important question. "So ... any idea as to where the culprits have taken their highnesses?"

"I may have an answer to that..."

"Phew, that's a re-"

E.Gadd stopped to realize that wasn't a voice anyone in this room was familiar with. Slowly turning his head to the left, he shrieked like a little girl when he saw something floating right next to him. Everyone quickly turned their attention towards E.Gadd to see a small, glowing rainbow butterfly flapping its wings, pretty much minding it's own business.

"Hello everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm clearly no genius when it comes to the medicine in the Mushroom Kingdom.... but who am I to judge.


	8. Catch ya on the Flipside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious visitors have entered the castle and warn the heroes of a great danger coming their way. Also, how is our mechanic feeling after the whole wedding incident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to upload this chapter a few days ago, but work has made it impossible for me to do so, but I finally did it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

A few hours had passed since the wedding incident and the creation of the Chaos Heart. Nastasia was currently searching for Bowser, Peach, or any other creature that was at the wedding, all around the castle and make sure they stay loyal to Count Bleck. Speaking of Count Bleck, he resides in the meeting room, planning his next moves carefully, like playing a game of chess; all his minions are his pawns, he'd be the king....and someone once close to him would've been his queen. Mr.L is currently lying in bed after the whole incident with the Chaos Heart. O'Chunks decided to look after him while Mimi decided to head over to the meeting room.

Mr.L was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. He sat up and looked around to notice that he was no longer at the ceremony, but rather in bed in his sleeping quarters. There wasn't that much going on his room, just a closet, a large sketch desk across from him, and his bed just next to a window, showing a view of the realm they reside in. He looked to his right and was surprised to see O'Chunks sitting next to him, staring at him the entire time.

_'Well that's not creepy at at...'_ Mr.L thought in a sarcastic manner.

"You alright there, lad?" O'Chunks asked, feeling concerned for him.

"Ya, I'm-a-okay, O'Chunks. But just wondering, how long have you been here staring at me?" he asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Long enough to no ye be snorin like a hog, just sayin," O'Chunks replied nonchalantly, shrugging his arms.

"I mean why are you in my bedroom? What happened at the wedding? Did the count-" L's rambling was interrupted.

"Woah there, Lad! Don't be pissin yer pants, alright?" He calmed L down before explaining "Yee be knocked out after that princess pushed ye and got hit by that heart,and after that there was a white explosion that filled the whole room. Everyone got out fine, the lass got ye and we teleportin' outta there quick. I carried ye here to rest'n checked fer any bruises, been checkin' on ya ever since. As fer the count, well he be successful cause he has the Chaos Heart now."

'Wow, he finally did it!' he happily said, before realizing something.

"Wait you have medical skills?"

"Not much as ye and Nassy, but back in the army, all men had to learn first aid to prepare for emergencies," O'Chunks said, feeling proud of himself.

"That's right, I keep forgetting you were in the army, my bad."

What O'Chunks said is true. He used to be a general of a great army in another realm. They've conquered many lands and had to learn anything necessary in order to become stronger. O'Chunks was apparently one of the best generals in his rank, and was about to get a promotion, too. Unfortunately that day never arrived for him because of a incident that would forever haunt him to this day. He was battling with the opposing group in a deserted area when he got ambushed by his own comrades and attacked him till he couldn't move, then left him on the ground to die. O'Chunks did wake up eventually, but by the time he made it back to camp, he saw that one of the generals got the promotion instead of him, and that all the recruits that ambushed him were in on it too. Feeling completely betrayed by his group, he left there and then and never looked back. Once he was alone he cried out in complete and utter agony and despair. Luckily for him, it was Count Bleck who happened to hear his sorrows and offers O'Chunks an opportunity to become his minion and bodyguard, and promises a better life for him. O'Chunks, feeling like he's been given a second chance, accepted the offer immediately. To this day, O'Chunks had stayed loyal to Count Bleck and when it comes to physical strength, he can't be beat.

O'Chunks reassured Mr.L "It's alright, lad. I gotta get goin', don't wanna be late for the meetin with everyone, and don't worry about the Count i'll let him know how yer feelin."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Mr.L thanked.

At that point, O'Chunks had left Mr.L's room and made his way to the meeting room. Meanwhile, Mr.L was left to his own thoughts as he stared at the window beside him, pondering about the events that have yet to be unfolded.

* * *

"Hello Everyone"

For a minute, everyone outside the medical bay kept staring at the shiny, rainbow coloured butterfly that appeared randomly in front of them.

"Uuuhhhh, hi?" Daisy nervously waved at the butterfly.

Everyone was silent for a few more moments before the rainbow butterfly finally spoke. "Sorry for startling all of you. My name is Tippi. I am what is known as a Pixl, a sort of fairy. Mario and friends, I came to find you."

Everyone was immediately more cautious as soon as she said that. Sensing everyone's nervousness, Tippi quickly diffuses the situation. "Believe me when I say that I am no enemy. Mario, you and the princess have met the people who have captured a princess and an evil king, is this not so?"

Mario and Daisy both nodded. _'Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form The Void...'_ Tippi thought with worry. "We haven't much time. You must come with me... Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come..."

"Excuse me- Tippi, was it?" Magikoopa asked with a bit of sass. " I don't think any of us seem to recall ever meeting you, so tell me, how can we know your telling the truth?"

"I believe that's my cue."

Magikoopa jumped in surprise and yelled "SWEET GRAMBI- HOW!?"

Magikoopa turned around to see a dark navy blue cloaked man. He wears a large hoodie to cover his face, but his yellow eyes are still visible, as well as his ridiculously long mustache that touched the ground, making the ends of the mustache look like clumps of hair. Underneath the cloak is a light green-yellow sleeveless night gown. He also wears a green pendant, that had a yellow star in the middle, on the top middle of his cloak.

"Oh ho! Well, well, well... I do apologize for scaring you there, my friend. Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Merlon. I am a wizard that resides in the town of Flipside as well as the keeper of the Light Prognosticus. I am a descendant of the Ancients who created Flipside. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds! The butterfly in the room is Tippi, she's a pixl as well as my friend," the wizard, Merlon, introduced.

E.Gadd looks just as confused as everyone else and said "I...have...so many questions."

"you're not the only one," Toadsworth nodding in agreement. "How did you even get inside the castle? Did you both sneak in here?"

"Well actually," Tippi explained, "The front gate was opened and unguarded."

Toadsworth was shocked and cried out "How many times have I told those toads?! If you're not guarding the front of the castle, LOCK THE GATE!"

Mario spoke for the first time in this conversation, only to ask "I'm sorry, did you say **'end of all worlds'**? What's going on here!?"

Merlon replied " I see that all of you are unaware of the void or of anything at all. Very well, everyone, please follow me outside."

Everyone looked at each other, both worried and confused, before following Merlon and Tippi outside the castle. Outside the castle, they notice a small black hole on the sky covering the sun, making the sky a grayish blue colour. The wind was gusting harder that a normal wind storm.

"Basically, it is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space!" Merlon began explaining. "Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

Tippi began reciting something **_"A fair and lovely princess... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth The Void."_**

"Yes... The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: **_'The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of the eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.'_** ...So it is written." After Merlon said this, he reached underneath his cloak and takes out a glowing, red heart the size of his head, and held it with one hand.

"This is one of the eight Pure Hearts," Merlon looked towards Mario and continued. "You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds!"

"Hold it, buddy. This is all coming way too fast," Daisy spoke up, feeling a bit suspicious. "So basically, a fight had just happened an hour ago, Mario and I got our butts kicked to the curb, then two of our friends, a princess and a monster king, got kidnapped. Then all of a sudden an old wizard and this fairy butterfly from another world JUST HAPPENED to come by and tell us about the whole 'end of the world' spiel AND tell us that Mario is the only one capable of saving everyone from this evil Count Bleh guy?"

"...Well the villain is named Count Bleck, but yes, you are correct about everything else. I sensed something wrong in this world and told Merlon, so we both teleported to this dimension to help in any way we can, only to discover we are too late, unfortunately," Tippi confirmed for Daisy.

After an a minute of silence, Daisy finally said "...welp, good enough for me! Say Mario, how are ya feeling, now?"

"You mean besides my head feeling like overcooked pasta, i'm-a-feeling okay," Mario said, feeling a bit better from his injuries.

"Are you sure about this, master Mario?" Toadsworth asked, feeling unsure. "Please, think about this."

"Oh don't worry so much," E.Gadd said, lightening the mood. "The lad may be simple minded, but he always has been able to get the job done!"

"If anything, the worst case scenario would be Mario getting his game over, and all the worlds, including ours, would forever perish and cease to exist," Magikoopa casually said, as if he's used to it.

Merlon put the pure heart back inside his cloak and asked Mario "If you truly want to save all worlds, then please, come with Tippi and I so we may teleport to Flipside and begin our journey, and save all worlds from destruction!"

Mario nodded with determination and walked towards them, only to be stopped by Daisy's hand latching on his shoulder, and lightly pushed him to the side. She grabbed him in a headlock and said "Hey, if Mario's going, then i'm going too. I ain't leavin' him alone and giving him all the fun! Plus, they kidnap my cous, so they'll have to deal with me!"

"Princess Daisy, not you too!?" Toadsworth yelled, clutching both sides of his shroom head in disbelief.

"Very well, you may join us, but that is all I can manage with the amount of magic both Tippi and I have combined. Keep in mind we did come from another dimension," Merlon explained to Daisy and the others.

Both Mario and Daisy nodded and were about to leave when Toadsworth shouted "ONE MOMENT PLEASE!"

Daisy and Mario turned around to look at a very somber Toadsworth looking down at the ground. "Promise me," he looked up to face them with a serious look. "Promise me you'll both find and rescue the princess."

Mario gave a thumbs up and said "Hey, look-a-who you are talking to."

Daisy gave a toothy smirk and said with enthusiasm " Don't worry, We'll be back before you know it!"

Daisy and Mario turned towards Merlon and held hands together, forming a circle, with Tippi in the middle of it. Next thing you know, all four of them disappeared out of thin air. E.Gadd and Toadsworth both stared at that spot the four people used to be in a few seconds ago in shock, while Magikoopa decides to fly back with his broom back inside the castle, waiting for his highness to return home.

* * *

Mario, Daisy, Tippi and Merlon all ended up in a location, clearly unfamiliar for Mario and Daisy. They appear to be standing on a white marbled tiled floor, surrounded by multiple of what resemble Greek pedestals.

Merlon began explaining where they are. "I welcome you, Mario and Daisy! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension. Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all. No, It is BETWEEN dimensions!"

He handed over the pure heart to Mario and said " Now, great hero Mario... Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart... you must place it in the Heart Pillar in this town. Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task!"

Tippi led Mario and Daisy to the elevator that went to town. As they made their way through town towards the third floor elevator, Daisy and Mario looked around at the different buildings, and people whom look completely different that any creature they've ever seen. The three of them got onto the elevator and made their way to the top floor where the Heart Pillar is. Mario took out the pure heart from his pocket and placed it on the pillar. The heart was glowing for a few seconds before it dimmed back down.

"Well done... Now, let's return to Merlon...," Tippi said to Mario before they all return to Merlon. As soon as they made their way back to Merlon, they notice a bright red door with a unique pattern

"Welcome back, everyone," Merlon greeted the heroes before gesturing towards the door. "Look, a door has appeared! This 'dimensional door' was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts. Tippi, you must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

"Of course," Tippi replied.

"Also, Mario, I have something to give you that will aid you on your journey." Merlon took out a small red pipe with a red and white striped pattern on the rim, and gave it to Mario.

Daisy took a closer look and said "A red pipe? How is that gonna help?"

"With this," Merlon began "you will be able to return to Flipside from anywhere in the universe! Use it whenever you feel you must return in a hurry."

He continued talking about their task. "The Light Prognosticus foretells that the hero will meet a _**'dimension governor'**_ , and from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique... I am almost certain this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Bestovius. So go now through this door, and seek out Bestovius."

"Right... Well, let's get going," Tippi said to Mario and Daisy.

Mario went to open the door and the three of them went through to the first world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have no Idea how to do O'Chunks's dialogue, considering he has a Scottish accent, but I think I did good! Next chapter coming soon! =)


	9. Minion Meetings And a Not So Proper Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting happening at Castle Bleck about the heroes of light as well as the void, and a certain Jester is finally making his debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to another chapter. This one is a bit short compared to the others but I had to make due since my B-Day is coming up and spend time with my family, so I wanted to get it out of the way. But enough of that, enjoy the chapter!

Back at the mysterious castle, somewhere afar in another dimension, the villain known as Count Bleck was standing on a tall platform, currently waiting for his main minions to arrive at the meeting room to further discuss plans regarding the Dark Prognosticus, and the growth of the void. O'Chunks and Nastasia were already there as well as a jester that wore black baggy pants, black clown shoes, Purple and yellow striped poncho as well as matching jester hat, black gloves that levitates around him, and covers his face with a monochrome mask, his left eyes shining yellow and has a smile that resembles a lunatics smile. That leaves only Mimi and Mr.L to arrive.

Count Bleck started laughing. "BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!

O'Chunks started speaking, but his voice was surprisingly very cute and high pitched. "Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff," the jester continued. "Yesss... A perfect world. Sounds magical! Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone shouts out of nowhere, only to see another O'Chunks run into the room and jump on top of one of the platforms closest to his doppelganger. He turned around and noticed his copy and started to freak out. "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!" 

The other O'Chunks started laughing. "Mimimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly!Didja oversleep or something?" They then shape shifted to look exactly like Count Bleck and continued speaking to their fellow minion. "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

O'Chunks started getting annoyed, finally figuring out who's talking to him. "EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

The real Count Bleck, on the other hand, was quite amused by this display. "Bleh heh heh heh heh... How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!"

Mimi, just then, turned into Princess Peach. "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

The jester decides to tease Mimi a bit and said, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards."

Mimi turned into Bowser and stared angrily at the jester. "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary?" Realizing what she just said, she attempted to difuse the situation. "I mean... Umm...Never mind."

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... Well, different strokes for different minions." Count Bleck said to all his minions, but looked around to notice one of them is still missing and asked everyone, "Where is Mr.L?"

O'Chunks replied, "He ain't comin', boss. That whole explosion 'urt him real bad."

"No matter, he will heal in time, said Count Bleck," he says, waved his left hand, understanding the reasoning. "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen...we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Yeah, about that," Nastasia finally spoke for the first time in this meeting. "Just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox. Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy..."

Count Bleck seemed intrigued by this revelation. "A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..."

"Count Bleck!" O'Chunks shouts, grabbing his boss's attention. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

Count Bleck chuckled and said "Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it!" O'Chunks, then, turns to Mimi and Dimentio and asks them "Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!

As soon as O'Chunks left to beat up the hero, Dimentio said "Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well." He left the room as well.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... So, hero... You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near... BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" Count Bleck laughter echoed the entire room, and waited patiently, for his plans have only just begun.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since the meeting finished, and everyone went their separate ways. O'Chunks was currently getting ready to face the hero of the prophecy, Mimi went to her room, Nastasia was with Count Bleck, going over his plans, and Dimentio just disappeared again. Mr.L was feeling a bit better after a bit of bed rest, and decided to head to his hangar to fix up Brobot. Physically Mr.L was okay, but mentally his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking back to his battle with the heroes at the Mushroom Castle, where he was face to face with his twin brother and former so called 'best friend', but he couldn't help but notice he kept thinking about the princess in the orange dress.

' _She's definitely not like Princess Peach, i'll say that much,_ ' he thought nonchalantly as he walked down the dark halls of the castle, putting his hands in his side pockets.

"At least that damn clown isn't here to annoy me..." he mumbled to himself, unaware of how badly he'd just jinxed himself.

"You called?" Dimentio said enthusiastically from behind Mr.L.

Mr.L got scared (though he wouldn't exactly admit it), and jumped up high in shock before turning towards Dimentio in his defense stance. 

"My my, Mr.L. You seem puzzled, like a child trying to solve a math problem. Is something the matter?" Dimentio said calmly, his smile unwavered.

"None of-a-your business, Dimentio, leave me alone," Mr.l told with a grumpy attitude.

"No need to be so hasty, my friend. I only wish for you to join our brawny ally and I as we make our way to fight the hero of light," Dimentio offered sincerely.

' _Hero of light,_ ' Mr L pondered. ' _Does he mean Mario? So I guess he's still alive...for now._ '

Mr.L considered the idea of wanting to have another fight with Mario. Unfortunately, he's still feeling a bit week after his previous battle with the heroes, plus the thought of being in the same place as Dimentio sends an unnerving feeling up his spine.

"Thanks, but no thanks," L replied back. "But as much as I want to see the hero get pummeled by O'Chunks's fists, i'm-a-just go fix Brobot instead," he said, pointing his thumb behind him with a tired look on his face.

"Very well then, I shall depart to spectate this event. I bid you farewell," Dimentio said with his left hand waved with sparkles, his mask twisted slightly to be more creepily happy. He, then, teleports somewhere else, leaving Mr.L with a disturbed look on his face.

"That clown seriously needs to be less creepy," L said quietly to himself. He turned around, ready to head to his hanger, only to see Dimentio's mask really close to him, invading his personal space and their noses touching.

"One more thing-" Dimentio was cut off by Mr.L's shriek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" L shouts before jumping backwards, at least a feet away from one another. "WHAT IN THE UNDERWHERE, DIMENTIO!"

"One more thing," Dimentio started again, ignoring his coworker's shouts. "We've been well acquainted with each other, have we not-" 

"not really-" 

"-ever since I saved you from that terrible ruin, we really are the bestest of friends," Dimentio said with his right hand on his chest, his eyes closed in utter bliss. 

"I've never even sa-" 

"so what I would like to say is that if you ever need any assistance of mine, just say the word and I will come, like a servant running to aid their master."

"Oh, well..." L said, feeling quite surprised that Dimentio has any sentimentality. "That's really ni-"

"However, if I ever am in need of you, you shall arrive to me, will you not?"

...and there it is

"Yyeeeeaaaaaaa.... **no** ," L said no with a deadpanned look on his face, not falling for any of the jester's tricks.

"Very well," Dimentio sighed. "But if you are ever of need, just say my name and I shall appear. Ciao!"

Dimentio really did teleport somewhere else this time. But what Dimentio said left Mr.L in thought. It is true, if it wasn't for Dimentio rescuing L when he did, he'd be pretty sure he'd be dead, all alone and forgotten to time. Mr.L shook his head, and decided to leave his mind off his past for not and more on the future, specifically fixing Brobot and pleasing Count Bleck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Mr.L's defense stance being similar to that one scene in super smash bros brawl story mode, where Luigi was protecting himself from a waddle dee, only to get hammered by Dedede....HA! Also, I drew pictures of all of the minions on my deviant art account if you guys wanna take a look. The domain name is the same, pinkrtons. Anyways, next chapter's coming soon!
> 
> Super Paper Mario Art: https://www.deviantart.com/pinkrtons/gallery/73959662/super-paper-mario


	10. Let The Adventure Begin! (World 1 Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario, Daisy and Tippi had entered the red door and began their quest. What sorts of trials shall await these heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the first world will be split into two chapters. It's most likely going to be like this for most worlds, depending on how long each part is. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

As soon as Mario, Daisy and Tippi came out of the red door, the first thing they see is a vast field with blue sky, a bunch of blocks levitated and enemies walking around, too. It resembles a lot to the first world back at their own dimension. 

Tippi spoke to the others "I feel the Pure Heart. But it's still far from here..."

Daisy crossed her arms and said "Merlon said to find this Bestovius guy to learn that dimensional technique. The sooner we get to this guy, the faster we can get that pure heart, right?"

Tippi replied "Of course. There is one more thing, if either of you want to learn about anything, just allow me to use my power. I know about many things."

Mario seemed confused. "Uh, such as?"

Tippi pondered for a moment before noticing a goomba nearby, and told both heroes to turn their attention towards it. Tippi concentrated her power and glowed a bit. Suddenly, her form dissolved into tiny rainbow pixels and formed a circle in front of Mario and Daisy, showing them a close up of the goomba. Tippi began to speak, but her voice is a bit echoed.

**_"It's a Goomba, one of Bowser's minions...._ **  
**** **_Max HP: 1_ **  
**_Attack: 1_ **  
**_It really puts the 'under' in 'underlings'..._ **  
**_It has no remarkable traits..._ **  
**_They are pretty much the lowest of the low..._ **  
**_But I hear Goombas do have their fans, so what can you do..."_ **

Tippi stopped talking and formed back into her butterfly form. 

"Wow, this will-a-be helpful," Mario said, really amazed by what he had just witnessed.

"We should best get going," Tippi told them, and both agreed before making their way to the house of wizard Bestovius.

* * *

After defeating a bunch of enemies, or basically Mario jumping on all of them, the trio had arrived at Bestovius's house, only to find that there was no one inside.

Feeling furious, Daisy said "Where the heck's that old geezer? Did we go to the wrong place or is he playin' a trick or somethin'?"

Tippi looked around and noticed something very peculiar about this home. "This is not an empty house... There's something in this room. I can feel it..." Using her powers, she circled around a lot of objects before coming closer towards the wall. "There's a hidden door here... Let me make it visible for you both." Tippi began glowing and a light came from the wall, revealing a large door. "It's a door," she said. "Let's go inside." All three entered the room and saw the strange old man at the other side of the room.

"What is this meager mustache that stands before me? And how does it have the audacity to address my multicolored glory? How did these flimsy whiskers detect my secret door?" The old man questioned before taking a closer look at his intruders. "Wait right there! Red shirt, conspicuous white gloves, jaunty cap? Hah! You are garbed in the rich cloth of the hero of prophecy! You must be the great..."

' _He must've recognized Mario as the hero right away. He must be Bestovius,_ ' Daisy thought to herself.

" HERO...impersonator! What a costume! You look like you leaped out of the pages of the Prognosticus!" Bestovius concluded. 

Mario and Daisy looked at him in shock before falling down on one second, both their legs up in the air. They got back up as Tippi explained to the old wizard " This is Mario! He's dressed like this because he IS the hero... Merlon told us to find you."

"Merlon?! Only his full-bodied beard rivals my hairy magnificence... If Merlon thinks you are the true hero, you probably are.... I think. Well, then. As the ancient prophecy fortells, I, Bestovius, will bestow upon you the ancient secrets of dimensional flipping. ...For a nominal fee of 10,000 coins!"

"Are ya kiddin' me!?" Daisy shouts. "That's a load of bullshit right there! Ya can't do that!"

Bestovius simply replied "Why not? Even the great and splendiferous Bestovius has certain... expenditures. Why should the hero get the world delivered to him on a well-garnished platter? These heroes think they can get away with shaking people down for free skills! A mere 10,000 coins should be nothing for a hero of the universe. What do you say?"

Daisy pondered for a moment before having a light bulb moment. She leaned over to the wizard with a _'kind'_ look on her face and said "Tell ya what, pal. I just so happen to be the princess of a desert kingdom in another dimension. Surely I can send over that amount over here in exchange for your service?"

"Sorry, but i'm afraid that I do not accept sand coins from an kingdom that I do not nor care for whatsoever," Bestovius replied.

Daisy stared at him for a moment before turning her head to Mario and Tippi, her eyes closed and smiled as if there's nothing wrong, but Mario knew what that look meant, and gestured Tippi to leave the room for a moment, Mario following right behind her, and closed the room leaving only Daisy and Bestovius alone together. Outside the room, Mario leaned against the wall with Tippi fluttering next to him. Tippi seemed very confused for a moment and was about to ask Mario what was going on, but Mario interrupted her, saying "Wait for it..."

Suddenly, a high amount of girly screaming can be heard from the other room, and both heroes knew that it wasn't Daisy. After a minute the screaming stopped, and the door opened with Daisy's head sticking out and said happily "He's ready to teach you now, Mario!"

"Okie Dokie!" Mario said, giving Daisy a thumbs up. As soon as Daisy went back inside the room, Tippi asked Mario "Has she always been like this...?"

"It's-a-just best to stay on her good side," Mario said, cringing to himself in reminder of being victim to Daisy's wrath one time.

"Hm... good to know," Tippi replied as they went to join Daisy and Bestovius, and saw Bestovius against the wall, clearly trying to get away from the orange dressed princess who was giving him a dirty look.

Bestovius looked over at Mario and stuttered "S-so you w-wish to learn this special power? Scintillating! Let us begin!" He floated over to Mario and chanted "Flimmidy flammidy flooom! Diggidy daggidy dooom! Zibbidy zabbidy zooom! SHABOOOM! FLIPPOW!" Magical sparkles circled around Mario and quickly died down. "I, Bestovius, have granted you the ability to flip between dimensions. Well, what do you think? Mind blowing, isn't it?"

"Um," Mario hesitates, feeling confused as to whether it worked or not. "I don't feel different. Did it work?"

Daisy gave Bestovius an angry glare, and Bestovius noticed her glance before quickly reassuring the man in red. "I-I assure you, it was successful. Just imagine you are flipping through dimensions between 2D and 3D, and just like that, others will assume you disappeared in thin air, but in actuality you flipped through dimensions!"

"I'll take your word for it," Mario said, still feeling a bit unsure, but accepted the answer nonetheless.

Mario, Daisy, and Tippi said their farewells to the old wizard and headed out to continue to find the Pure heart.

* * *

"I feel that the Pure Heart is beyond this mountain...," Tippi explained. "But it's still far, far away. Something tells me you'll need to put that new skill of yours to use, Mario."

After Mario and Tippi continue their way through the foothills, Daisy complaining the entire time and repeatedly asking 'Can we take a break?', they come to find a tiny house. Using a pipe to reach it, they all came out from the other end and enter the said house. Inside, everyone looked around to see if anyone was home, meanwhile Mario had a better idea and flips into 3-D, shocking both Tippi and Daisy, and found a red clothed person on a bed on the upper level.

The red man (not Mario) shouts with joy "Hey! HEY! You can see me!" Mario nods and the red man continued. "This is unbelievable! I've been freaking out here for days, and finally someone sees me!"

Mario asked the red man "How did you even end up like this?"

Red replied "A couple mornings ago, I roll out of the wrong side of bed, and once I get my coffee, I realize I'm stuck in some freaky parallel dimension! I've been hollering and flailing for days, but nobody could hear me...or even see me. Just when I was starting to think I'd be here forever, I see you! You just flipped in here out of thin air! I was thinking, if you can do that, maybe I can hitch a ride back with you? Just stand next to me and flip back to 2-D. I'll hold on!"

Mario agrees, and has Red latch onto his shoulder, and flips back to 2D. Tippi and Daisy rushed upstairs to see Mario and Red on the bed. "WHUH! We did it!" Red celebrates. "I'm back to normal! Listen, you really bailed me out there. That 3-D business was freaking me out! The name's Red. Nice to meet you! Say, uh...any way I can repay you?"

"Actually, there is one thing...," Tippi asks Red. "There's a huge chasm outside that we need to cross."

Red looks at the heroes, surprised. "So you want to cross the chasm, huh? Well, you found yourself the right guy! But hey, I've got to warn you. You know this place is called Impasse Pass, right? I'm only allowed to let a choice few cross the bridge. It's in my job description. I mean, that's why they pay me to stand here. You sure you want to pass?"

"Yes, sir," Mario told him confidently.

"Yeah well, you did save me from being trapped in a parallel dimension and all... OK! Because you saved me from impending doom, i'll throw the bridge down. Hang on a sec." Red flipped the switch on the other side of the room and the bridge outside of the house went down. "All right, you should be good to go. You take 'er easy!"

"Thanks a lot, man. Stay safe this time though," Daisy told Red as they made their way out the house.

The three heroes crossed the bridge and ended up in a desert town known as Yold Town. Tippi suggests that this would be a good time to resupply in case of any worst case scenario. Eventually they come to another house, in which they find a man clothed in green inside. Mario doesn't know why, but something about the green man gave him a bit of nostalgia.

"Heya, everyone," Green said. "You want me to flip the bridge down for you? Can't do that. Nope. You need special permission from high up. It's the law. No way am I doing hard time. You need the OK from Old Man Watchitt. Good luck with that. That Yold-timer is more crab than man."

Daisy rolled her eyes and whined "Aw great, another old guy to deal with."

"Rest assured, Daisy," Tippi said, trying to lighten up the princess's mood. "The sooner we find this Watchitt person, the sooner we'll reach the pure heart."

They all went back to town and asked a couple of locals where Old Man Watchitt lives. Eventually, they found the house and spoke with him in hopes they may cross the bridge. However that may prove to be more difficult than expected. 

"Whoozit?! I'm the elder around here, so watch it! What do you want? Get off my rug!" Watchitt said with a gruff voice.

Tippi told the old man "Actually, we were hoping to pass through town."

Watchitt laughed before replying "Nothing but desert past here. There's treasure, but you'll get grit in your grunders. That's what here is for. Yold Town. Keeps the treasure safe from YOU. Watch it! Can't let you pass. See this little guy in my pocket? He's got something to tell you. Know what he says? WATCH IT! So give it up." He takes a closer look and realizes that Mario's the hero of the prophecy. "Whuzzat?! Whizzit?! You're the hero! Dumplings! Wait, that's not right! If you were, you'd have a Pixl that's shaped like a hand. I might believe you're the hero if you have one, but you don't. See this beard here? It's got something to tell you. Know what it says? WATCH IT!"

When the heroes exited the house, Daisy asked "How the heck are we supposed to find a Pixl in this nowhere desert!"

"Best we start searching around town first," Tippi replied before turning towards Mario, only to notice Mario break into an empty house with a green pipe inside, and went down that said pipe. "...Or we follow Mario in hopes that he does not break anymore laws..."

"Ain't the first time, buddy," Daisy told Tippi matter-of-fact.

They both followed Mario down the pipe and saw him open a chest. All three of them were about to examine the contents when the chest began speaking. "Sweet freedom!"The treasure chest in front of them opened by itself, and out came a colourful hand-shaped pixl.

"Wait a moment," the hand pixl spoke. "If I have been set free, the legendary hero must have done it! I express concern when the Ancients stuffed me in that chest 1,500 years ago... But it seems my fears were quite unfounded. The hero has finally arrived!"

"Are you...a Pixl?" Tippi asked out of curiosity.

"Why...YES! I am indeed a Pixl! My name is...Thoreau! You are a Pixl as well? But you don't look familiar... Are you a newer model?" Thoreau began questioning.

Tippi was unsure of how to answer that. "I... Well, I... Ummm..."

"No matter! Details do bore me! What is important is the fact that I have waited AGES to lend my skill to the hero. And, glorious day, here you are! Do take me with you.... You simply must! You will, then? Smashing!"

Daisy replied "Well, we kinda needed ya anyway so ya might as well." Daisy, then, began telling thoreau their situation, and the hand-like pixl was more than happy to comply.

"Very well, then. With me at your side, one may grasp objects with great vigor! Consider me fully at your disposal. Now, to adventure and beyond!"

As soon as the heroes made it back to Old Man Watchitt's house, the old man notices their new pixl with them and said "If you had that Pixl, I might believe you're the hero. Whuzzit?! You do? 'Course you do! You're the hero! Knew it all along, watch it. I'll give that Green feller a call. He'll let you across that bridge." He turned away from his guests and took out his phone and began yelling at it, most definitely speaking to Green on the other end of the reciever. "Hello? Green? It's me, Watchitt. I said Watchitt... WATCH IT! WATCH IT! I said Watchitt, not botch it! This hero feller wants to get across the bridge. Yes, I told him about the grit. Ah... Yes. Let's just keep that between us. Just let the mustache guy through." The entire time he was yelling, the others were giving him mixed expressions of confusion, annoyed, and just weird ed out.

Watchitt hung up his phone and turned towards the group. "Just get off my rug and go talk to Green at the edge of town...WATCH IT! Well, looks like I can finally retire, 'cause my job is done! When you're in that desert, keep a watchful eye out for some ruins. The treasure is there. Nasty beasts too. SO WATCH IT!"

The group left the house and made their way to Green's house. Once they've made their way inside, they were greeted by the green guard himself. "I got a call from Old Man Watchitt. So you're that hero guy then, huh? Right on! I'll put the bridge across for you straightaway!" After that, He flipped a switch on the side of his bed, making the bridge appear outside."

"There you go!" Green said. "Safe travels, hero!" But as everyone made their way out, Green asked Mario to stay back a second and asked him " Mind if I ask you a question? Red or green. What's better?"

Mario still doesn't understand, but something about this guy gave him a sad, **_~~guilty~~_** nostalgic vibe. He stared at Green for a moment before giving him a sincere smile and answered before heading out to join the others,

"It's-a-green, of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bestovius should know better than to anger Daisy like that. Also, The fight with O'Chunks and Fracktail will definitely happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	11. Chunking and Dragons (World 1 Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have crossed the bridge and are on their way to seize the Pure Heart. What can possibly go wrong? -\\_('-')_/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finished yet another chapter! Glad people like this fic so far, cause trust me, there are gonna be a lot of twists and turns. It took me a while to do this chapter because i'm terrible when it comes to fighting scenes, so I took my time with it so if it's bad, Dimentio probably rewrote this chapter to get the last laugh. So anyways, Like a host telling the audience to enjoy the show, enjoy this wonderful chapter!

" **ACHOO!** "

"Bless you," Tippi said to Mario.

"Thanks, Tippi," Mario replied.

Currently, all three heroes are journeying through the Yold Desert in hopes of searching for the pure heart, unfortunately that includes travelling through the hot desert. Mario and Tippi were clearly sweating from the heat. Daisy, however...

"C'mon you guys, this ain't so bad," She said contently, walking through the desert like she's taking a walk in the park. 

"Easy for you to say," Mario mumbled to himself in frustration, jealous by the princess's tolerance to heat. Guess being a princess of a desert kingdom has its perks.

"Didn't Old Man Watchitt say something about there being some ruins around here?" Tippi said with uncertainty.

"That's-a-what he said. It shouldn't be too far though," Mario confirms for Tippi.

"The Pure Heart can't be far now... We'd better not waste any time," She said with determination.They all continued their struggle through the desert, when out of nowhere they hear someone shout out.

"GRAH-GOOGLY! So yer the lad stickin' his 'stachy in me boss's business!"

The heroes were looking around for the source of that voice, only for O'Chunks to land on the ground just a few feet away from them and say " Yeh shouldn't 'ave crossed the count! Now I'm gonna 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"

Daisy looked at O'Chunks suspiciously before realizing something. "Wait a minute," She muttered before pointing her finger at him and shouts with anger "I remember you! You're one of the punks that kidnapped Peach and Bowser!"

"You... You're one of Count Bleck's thugs, aren't you?!" Tippi said, accusingly.

O'Chunks introduces himself "O'Chunks is me name! An' I'm no common thug, lass. I thug for the count o' counts, Count Bleck hisself! One word from me Blecky-boy, an' I come teh make yeh feel some hammage!"

"Uh, hammage?" Mario questioning O'Chunks in confusion.

"Hammage? Ehhh... Make that "damage!" O'Chunks corrected himself, but the others just stared at him with blank and confused looks on their faces. He got annoyed by them and said " Whatever, then! Not that it matters a pinch o' stew in a sandstorm. Yer a goner!"

"Do you even know what Count Bleck is trying to do...?" Tippi asked, bluntly.

O'Chunks seemed a bit offended by that question. "DEH! Me boy's usin' powers an' whatnot teh bring back some order teh this 'ere world! An enemy o' Bleck an enemy o' mine! They all get chunked!"

Tippi turned to face Mario and said "This O'Chunks is a lot scarier than the other enemies we've faced so far..."

"Enough is enough already! It's time teh thunder down from on high 'an deliver a beatin' o' the ages. CHUNK ON IT!" O'Chunks jumped and was about to stomp on Mario, but luckily Mario was able to dodge last second.

"Daisy, Tippi!" Mario yells at the two females. "Get to safety, i'll handle this oaf!"

"Alright, pal! Don't go dyin' on me, again," Daisy said as she and Tippi went over to the trees.

Mario gave Daisy a thumbs up before O'Chunks shouts at them.

"EY!" 

Mario turned his attention back to the fight. With his quick reflexes, O'Chunks reached out to Mario in an attempt to grab him. Unfortunately for Mario, he wasn't quick enough to dodge and got grabbed. O'Chunks swung him around and around, before throwing him against the rocks. Mario bounced off the rocks then onto the tree, then flew straight up into the air before crashing back down onto the hot sand. O'Chunks started doing a celebratory dancing jig, thinking he knocked out the hero in one go, but while he was distracted by his own dance, Mario got up on his knees and winced at the pain he had just received. O'Chunks noticed Mario getting up on his feet, and charged at him. Mario managed to dodge last second, and with his speed, got behind him and jumped in the air to stomp hard on his head. O"Chunks held his head with his hands on both sides, feeling a lot of pain. Mario smirked in satisfaction. He repeated the same move a few more times until eventually, O'Chunks was on the ground, defeated.

"I'M CHUNKED!" O'Chunks yelled in defeat.

Daisy and Tippi went over to Mario to congratulate him as O'Chunks continued to speak. "Me chunks... yeh failed me! I got pummeled an yeh barely sweat yer brow. 'Ey... What kind o' strange li'l man are yeh?"

Tippi decides to introduce Mario. "This "strange li'l man" is none other than...the legendary hero, Mario!"

O'Chunks was silent for a moment before replying "Maria, 'ey? 'Tis an odd name, yeh, but yeh can bet yer bebby I'll remember that!"

Mario shakes his head and gave him a look that meant that he got his name wrong, while Daisy was laughing hysterically in the background.

"His name's not 'Maria', it's 'MARIO'!" Tippi corrected O'Chunks. 

O'Chunks got up from the ground and stomps his right foot in frustration. "Yeh remember this, Maria! If yeh didn't look like such a wee toddler, I wouldn't 'ave taken it so easy on yeh! But 'ey, I have teh give it up fer yer effort, so let's call it a tie. Yeh better get some chunks o' yer own for next time, though, 'ey! And while yer at it, why don't yeh wax that bonny 'stache o' yours, Maria! 'Til we meet again, 'ey! CHUNKS AWAY!"

O'Chunks ran through the desert and out of sight from the heroes. The heroes just stared at the spot where O'Chunks used to be before looking at each other in confusion.

"Did you understand a word of what that goon was saying...?" Tippi asked.

"Nope," Mario replied.

"Not a clue," Daisy agreed.

"Right... Very well, then. Let us continue our way," Tippi said before fluttering ahead of them.

"Right behind ya," Daisy replied, then turned to Mario and said "Come on, Maria! Let's go!" She snickered to herself, trying but failing to hide her laughter, before following Tippi. Mario slapped himself on the face and groaned in annoyance, before following the girls. Daisy was definitely not letting this go anytime soon.

* * *

Eventually, the three heroes managed to make it to the ruins Old Man Watchitt mentioned. They went inside, and through the old path and fighting monsters and other traps, they eventually found a switch on the wall in front of them. Mario tried to jump for it but get high enough. Daisy used Thoreau by throwing it to the switch, and successfully flipped it. A loud rumble can be heard from outside the room they were in.

Tippi said with a concerned tone "Something happened outside the room... I can feel it calling. The Pure Heart is nearby... But, wait... I sense something else emanating from outside the sand dunes. Be careful now, Mario, Daisy... Something else is waiting for us ahead..."

The three of them managed to make their way to the exit pipe, which lead them outside the ruins. Unfortunately for them, however, are about to face something beyond belief.

**"WARNING!"**

They all stopped at the sound of that robotic voice, then out of nowhere, a dragon that is at least ten times bigger than the average living dragon, came directly from the sand and up into the sky before making its way to examine the intruders.

**"INTRUSION DETECTED,"** the robotic dragon said, monotone. **"LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR BE PURGED."**

He looked down at the trio, and notices Mario in the middle of the group. The dragon went down to further inspect the man in red, and was shocked by his realization. **"WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED. RED CAP DETECTED. BLUE OVERALLS DETECTED. LEVEL 5 MUSTACHE DETECTED. INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS... SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HERO IDENTIFIED!"**

It pulls back from the group, and apologizes for his behavior before introducing himself. " FORGIVE ME, HERO. I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND THE PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS. YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD."

"Well that was easy," Daisy said.

Mario nodded in agreement, but didn't think to much of it. Just as the heroes were about to pass Fracktail, a soft, yet menacing voice spoke out.

"Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no..."

Fracktail roared his voice in confusion. **"WHO SPEAKS?"**

Then out of nowhere, Dimentio appears floating high up between the heroes and Fracktail. He turned towards the heroes and said "So very nice to meet you all...and your mustache, man in red! I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio! Remember the name well..."

"Wait, I know you. You're that-" Tippi said, realizing that she'd probably seen him before, before being interrupted.

"It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" As soon as Dimentio finished speaking, he waved his shining, light purple glowing hands up. Fracktail, at that moment, glowed that exact same hue, but it faded just as quick. The heroes seemed confused for a second, before realizing something's wrong with the mechanical dragon.

**"BZZZRRRRT,"** Fracktail buzzed, electric shocks and sparks flying around him.

"Yes, much better...," Dimentio said with a smug look on his mask, feeling satisfied. "Now you and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time... Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks...on you! For you...ARE the snack! Ciao!"

"What did he just say?" Daisy said with a hint of concern and fright.

_**"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"** _

"AH!" Mario shouts, covering his ears from the sound Fracktail just made. Daisy followed suit while Tippi remained unaffected. 

Fracktail continued to speak utter nonsense. " **I AM _ ~~ERROR. PRE~~ SS ANY KEY TO RESTART.... SYSTEM NOT FO_** _UND. INSER_ ** _T INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CL_** _O_ ** _SED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT_** _DISC_ ** _AN_ D PRESS _ENTER_. NO RESPONSE. SYSTE ~~M MAY BE BUSY OR ME LTING IN~~** ~~TO SLAG. APP L~~ ** ~~ICATIO~~ N ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AN ~~D QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYT~~ HING. WAY TO GO, GE _ ~~N~~_ IUS. **WAI _TI_ ** _NG FOR PR_ OCESSORS. ~~'404 computer hamsters not found.'~~ THREAT LEVE**L UPGRAD **ED TO J** _ELLY RO_ **LL 1.** DETO **NA _TION IMMINEN_ T."**

Fracktail lowers his head a bit in thought, then raises it back up and said **"** B ~~E **EEB** L~~E **BL _I ~~P~~_ ~~!~~ "**

**C:/ run query identification**   
**C:/ run insult generator**   
**C:/ results: go away yeti-lip!**   
**CTRL ALT DEL!**

Fracktail sunk into the sand, only to come back up. Mario and Daisy were unsure of what to do. As the dragon comes near the heroes to attack, they all dodge last second to avoid major damage. Fracktail flies up into the sky before coming straight down to the ground, and charging straight towards the heroes.

"Looks like Fracktail is charging straight at us... Better watch out...," Tippi warns the heroes.

"Ya think!?" Daisy shouts at Tippi in frustration. "How the heck are we suppose to beat this guy!?" 

Mario pondered for a solution, and had thought of a dangerous, yet successful idea. He grabbed Daisy's hand and said "C'mon Daisy, I have-a-idea!"

"What are ya- WOAH!" Daisy shouts in surprise as Mario tugged her away from Fracktail charging at them, only for the both of them to jump on top of the dragon's back. They both held on to him as Fracktail flew up into the sky.

"Ya coulda told me we were jumpin' on him!" Daisy yelled at him as she and Mario stood up on its back.

"My bad," Mario said, apologetically, shrugging with both his arms.

They both focused on making their way to Fracktail's head, where they notice a large antenna with a electric sphere on top of it. Unfortunately, they haven't accounted for any monsters to be on Fracktail at all. Daisy took one glance at the sphere on the antenna before looking at the mini monsters, and thought of an idea. She grabbed one of the enemies with both her hands. Mario seemed confused as to what she was doing before seeing her chuck that said enemy at the sphere damaging it as well as Fracktail, and then repeating the process. Mario seemed to get what she was trying to do, and used Thoreau to throw each enemy at the sphere repeatedly. It wasn't long after that that Fracktail was defeated. 

Fracktail screeched "S ~~Y~~ ** ~~S _T_ E~~M _C R_A**SH!" As he started malfunctioning, he continued to speak, his voice out of tune. **"AGH-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G. I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE? HE-HERO... THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY... SHAME CIRCUIT... SMOLDERING. PLEASE... YOU MUST... SAVE.OUR.WORLD..."**

His body blew up, each and every one of his skeletal bones fall down. Mario grabbed hold of Daisy and jumped off just as they were about to get caught in that explosion. Mario bounced off on top of one of the palm trees, with Daisy on his back, before safely landing on his feet on the hot desert sand. Tippi, who was on the ground the entire time, fluttered over to them in joy.

"I'm glad the both of you are safe," Tippi told them.

"I'll say!" Daisy said in exhaustion, feeling glad that battle is over. "But I do kinda feel bad for that Fracktail, he didn't deserve any of this."

"We know that this is not fair for any of us, but we must press on so their deaths would not be in vain," Tippi explains to Daisy.

"Right," Daisy muttered, still feeling bad.

Mario, on the other had, hadn't said a word after their victory. He did feel a bit of guilt, but he took into heart what Tippi said, even if it did sound harsh. The three of them started walking again for their search for the pure heart. Mario noticed a small button on one of the large boulders and pressed it, a door magically appearing right in front of his eyes. He grabbed the girl's attention and they all entered into a dark, dusty hallway. As soon as they all entered a large room, a gentle voice spoke out.

"Welcome, hero," it said. "My name is Merlumina."

"Who said that?" Mario said as they all looked around for the source of that voice. Then the spirit of a female wizard appeared above them.

The spirit, Merlumina, explained to them "I am a dormant soul... I have waited long to give you the Pure Heart. Yes, I have been waiting for 1,500 years." She floated down close to the group as she continued to speak. "Your presence here must mean that all worlds have begun to collapse."

"Yes, they have, in fact. That's why we're here..." Tippi confirms for Merlumina.

Merlumina began to speak in a serious tone, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense. "Before I give you the Pure Heart, you and I must speak. Listen well, hero."

Mario and Daisy both nodded their heads, knowing they'll be hearing some intense information... or so they thought.

"Long, long ago..., Merlumina began. "My people built a civilization hailed as a beaconof culture. Sadly, despite our power, there was one thing we were powerless to stop: The Dark Prognosticus. Nobody knows who authored the dark book. It foretold the events of the future. On the last page, it was written that a chaotic power would devour the world. We knew it had to be stopped. Our greatest minds devised a grand plan to stop the tragedy before it happened. We needed something with the pure essence of love to confront this chaos. Researchers set to work...and they created the Purity Heart. We divided the Purity Heart into eight pieces and hid them in different dimensions. We hid them for their own protection, waiting for the day the hero would arrive. Everything was going as planned...or so it seemed. But the wheels of destiny began to spin wildly out of control. It began with a very small incident... At that time, I was young and quite beautiful... It started the day I met two very fetching young men. And, you see, my life set sail toward a maelstrom of love."

As the spirit rambled on, Tippi's wings were fluttering less and less, before landing on the ground in exhaustion. Mario and Daisy were trying to stay awake, but at this point there was just too much information, most of it unnecessary.

"You see, I asked one out, but... However... It was...well, you know... Basically...it... And then, I said... And he said... And then..................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

7 Hours Later...

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................And THAT is why we hope the Purity Heart will have the power to defeat chaos. To save all worlds, we must find the eight Pure Hearts that form the Purity Heart." Merlumina said, finally finishing her story." That is all I have to say on the matter. Were you listening carefully?"

The heroes woke up at that moment, nodding their heads despite the fact they had no clue what she said.

"Excellent... I did tell the short version, so I wasn't sure if you would fully understand. It is up to you to find the Pure Hearts, for they are our last and only hope. Go forth, hero, and save the worlds... We are all depending on you!"

The wizard spirit summoned the Pure heart and hovered it over to Mario. He grabbed it and kept it close. The wizard, then, disappeared, leaving the heroes in hopes that they complete their quest. Tippi spoke out, grabbing the other two's attention. "I think we'd better return to Flipside..." 

They agreed and using the red pipe, made their way back to Flipside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty sad that Fracktail died, he didn't deserve to go out like that, being reprogrammed by Dimentio then getting destroyed in the end. I like Dimentio as a character, but I didn't like how manipulative and creepy he can be. Luckily, Maria saved the day and got the pure heart. Next chapter coming soon!


	12. Feelin' Really Peachy Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Pure Heart has been retrieved, the trio make their way back to Flipside. Meanwhile, Peach definitely isn't feeling lucky so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when you work so hard on something that took you so long, only for your computer to breakdown and delete ALL your files? =') So ya basically I had to rewrite this chapter as soon as my computer got fixed, but I can't get any of my old files back. But enough of that, I'm just glad I finished this chapter. Enjoy!

Back in the meeting room at Castle Bleck, O'Chunks knelt before Count Bleck and Nastasia on one of the platforms, terrified of the punishment that awaits him.

Nastasia began to question him. "Yeah, so... I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?"

"Yeh gotta forgive me, Count!" O'Chunks pleaded. "I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in me life!"

Ignoring his plea, Count Bleck mumbled to himself "Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... So our hero is real. Yes... A force to be reckoned with."

He turned to Nastasia, who looked curiously at him, and said "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next... We will lay a devious trap for him and bring him to his very KNEES! BLECK!"

Nastasia, however, already planned it out ahead of time. "Yeah, um, I already told Mimi and she's preparing to go to the site picked for that purpose."

Count Bleck looked pleased by this. "This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate   
this hero. Yes, he will be helpless against her." He spread out his arms and said before disappearing "I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this "hero" is no more! BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

As soon as he left, Nastasia looked at O'Chunks and said "Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that...but for now, we have another item on the agenda... O'Chunks, you got a sec? Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser orginization are still resisting assimilation? So I'm heading out to squash the resistance...and while I'm gone I want you to stay here. Yeah... You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?"

Nastasia left the room, leaving O'Chunks a bit sad and annoyed by his situation.

"Aw... I... Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs!" O'Chunks annoyingly shouts out to no one.

* * *

Somewhere, deep within the walls of the white lined castle, Princess Peach layed unconsiously on the ground. A few moments later she began to stir out of her dream, slowly opening her eyes and stood up to look around her surroundings. 

"Nnnn... Hmm? What?" She said to herself, still groggy from waking up. "How did I end up napping here? Wait... Didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry... BOWSER?! Ooooooooooo I swear when I find those responsible-"

She quickly realized that she was alone in the area, double checking her surroundings just to make sure. She tried to call out to anyone nearby.

"HELLLLOOOOOOOOO? MARIOOOOO? BOOOOOWSER? ANYBODY THERE?" But to no avail, no one answered, or so she thought.

"Uh...no. You're the only one of the wedding party left standing, it looks like."

Peach turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a Hammer Bro and a Koopa Troopa walking to her.

"So you finally woke up, huh, Princess?" The Hammer Bro asked.

"Oh, you guys!" Peach said, recognizing them from the wedding. "I am quite alright, thank you. Are you both all right?"

"Yeah, but who knows what happened," The Troopa replied. "That was one CRAZY wedding! We can't even find His Groomness! You remember... King Bowser? We dunno where  
he ended up."

Hammer Bro continued the explanation. "Thing is, most of us minions got all brainwashed by that Bleck guy's assistant. Yeah, everybody's half-nuts! It's not safe here! We've gotta clear this area, NOW!" He gestured his hammer to Troopa and said "Private Koopa here will escort you, OK? You guys make a break for it."

"But what about you?" Peach asked Hammer Bro.

Hammer Bro said with confidence "What am I gonna do? I'll TELL you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go help my men! King Bowser would burn me to a crisp if I left 'em! Leave no Koopa behind! Good luck out there, Princess! HAIL BOWSER!"

Hammer Bro charged straight into the castle in hopes of saving his fellow comrades. Both Troopa and Peach waved goodbye.

"Farewell..." Peach mumbled to herself.

Troopa turned his head to face Peach and said "OK, lady, we've gotta EVAC this zone! Let's roll!"

Peach agreed, and together they snuck through the castle so they can somehow escape, hiding in different rooms incase someone comes by. As Peach and Troopa went into   
one of the main rooms, they heard voices beneath them on the lower level

"You. Give up. There is no hope for escape," one of the voices spoke monotone.

They both looked down to notice two koopas speaking to one another, and were shocked when they realized that one of those koopas was the Hammer Bro from before.

"All hail the glorious count! Do not resist... Submit to his rule. You will love it," the koopa said, calmly.

Hammer Bro, however, seemed furious by this revelation. "What's this insubordiantion?! Johnson! I am your CAPTAIN! Drop and give me twenty!"

"Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna have to tell you that your orders mean nothing," another voice spoke out.

Just then, Nastasia came over to the two koopas. "See, they've already sworn eternal allegiance to Count Bleck, 'K? And now you need to, so I'll just go ahead and pencil you in for a 10 o'clock brainwashing."

Hammer Bro brought out his hammer and was ready to fight. "You just messed with the wrong Koopa! I serve Bowser! You tell this 'count' tha-"

But before he could finish that sentence, Nastasia lowered her glasses and shone her blood red eyes at the Hammer Bro. Red rings appeared and surrounded the Koopa.

"HYUUUUUURK!" The Hammer Bro gasped out.

After a moment, the rings disappeared and Hammer Bro just stared off into space, hypnotized

"HAIL BLECK!" He shouts out.

Nastasia remained composed. "Hm-mm-mm... Yeah, there, isn't that better? So listen, there are still a few problem minions that haven't sworn allegiance... You, be  
a lamb and round them up for me... 'K? Thanks."

Hammer Bros saluted. "YES, MA'AM!"

The koopas and Nastasia walk off in the same direction, unaware of the shocked expressions by Troopa and the princess.

"Oh, man, this is going downhill fast! Did you SEE that?! They even broke the captain!" Private Koopa quietly cried out. He faced the princess with a worried look on his face. "Look, lady, if they find us, it is GAME OVER! We've gotta clear this area, STAT!"

Peach nodded in agreement continued to look for a way to escape. As they made their way through one of the hallways, they both heard voices behind them and panicked.  
Troopa noticed a door next to Peach, and opened the door, pushing her in there then ran in himself. He closed the door just in time and they both stayed quiet as the voices came closer and closer.

_"...I get what you mean, but obviously this outfit makes me ten times cuter than I already am."_

_"You do know that you have-a-to disguise yourself, not make yourself cute"_

_"You worry too much. I know you wanted to come with me, but Nassy said this is my job."_

_"I"M NOT... ugh you know what, nevermind. Just remember...."_

The voices were slowly got more quiet until they were out of hearing range. Peach felt extremely worried as she recognized one of those voices, and sighed in relief as the voices went away.

"Really wish I had something to defend myself...," She mumbled to herself. Troopa heard what she said and silently agreed. He looked around the room they were in, and realized they were in some sort of equipment room. He gestured the princess to pick a weapon she can carry and defend herself with while he stood by the door incase someone comes by. Peach looked around the room, browsing through different types of weapons from swords and shields, to power ups. However, she noticed a single, shiny golf club with a topaz coloured handle. Picking up that club, she walked over to Troopa and nodded her head, indicating she was ready. Troopa understood, and listened through the door to see if anyone was nearby. After the coast is clear, they opened the door and continued down the hall, unaware of the creepy presence following them. After going down the hall and opening the next door, it led them outside the castle but it was a dead end, seeing that they were on a big balcony.

"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dead end!" Troopa screeched in agony.

Peach walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, staying here won't do us any good... Let's turn around and keep looking."

"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end."

Troopa and Peach jumped at the sound of that voice, and slowly turned their heads around to see Nastasia and a bunch of hypnotized Koopas behind her, including Hammer  
Bro.

"Wh-Who ARE you, anyway?!" Peach asked out of desperation.

Troopa, however, got in front of the princess and spread both his arms to show he's protecting her.

"Find cover, lady! I'm trained to handle scum like this!" He said, sounding heroic.

Unfortunately, before Peach could get a chance to escape, Nastasia used her power of hypnosis on Troopa.

"BYOOOOORT!" Troopa shouts out. Then out of nowhere he got black sunglasses on his face. He saluted and said "ALL HAIL COUNT BLECK!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Peach cries out.

Nastasia spoke calmly. "Wow, Princess, you sure are lucky. I thought the wedding explosion finished you... Yeah, but this is the end of the road...and your luck runs out...right here." She started walking up to Peach as she continued speaking. "It's time you came on over and got with the program... Come and serve the count!"

Peach said with anger "Never!".

Nastasia didn't seem to care, however. "Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise. Just sit tight a sec, 'K? 'Cause I've just got to brainwash you real quick."

Just then, out of nowhere a large box outlined itself, surrounding Peach. The box spun itself a few times before vanishing along with the princess, leaving Nastasia completely shocked.

"What?! That wasn't on my schedule! Where'd she go?" She asked herself, still in shock. She quickly composed herself before anyone noticed. "Well, that's really not a deal breaker... Our prophecy-fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for her. Yeah, and it doesn't matter where she runs, since all worlds are about to fall..."

* * *

_"Pwease, just one stowy."_

_"Haha, c'mon sweetie it's past your bedtime."_

_"But I like when you tell me about you and mama. You both always fight baddies, and save the day!"_

_"That maaayy be true, but what you don't know is that your mother and I have many responsibilites to maintain this kingdom. The only reason why we know how to fight_ _and help our soldiers sometimes is because we must learn how to defend ourselves, as well as protect you. Sure, there's always Toadsworth to keep an eye on you and_ _keep track of all the paperwork, but what if he's not around? What are your mother and I going to do? One of these days we're not going to be here, and you'll be the_ _one running this country. You would have to take on a lot of duties and learn self defense bu-"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I can do it! I will wule the kingdom and pwotect evwyone, just like mama and papa!"_

_"....I know you will, my little princess. OK missy, time for bed."_

_"Yawn.... Ok, g'nite, papa..."_

_"Goodnight, my little peach tree."_

* * *

Back at flipside, on the third floor where the pedestals are, a red pipe appeared and Mario, Daisy and Tippi jumped out of it. After getting that pure heart, Tippi decided it's best to bring it to Merlon. The other two agreed and took the elevator to the floor below them. As soon as they got out of the elevator, they walked over to his house, only to see him outside, waiting for them.

"You return so soon?" Merlon called out. The trio made their way over as he continued to speak. "I can see from your faces that it went well, indeed. Let's head back to my house so you can tell the details. Please, step right in."

They all entered Merlon's home, Mario and Daisy settling in and Tippi floating beside Mario. Merlon went and sat down on his chair and spoke to the group.

He asked them "So, how was it, dear friends? Did you find a Pure Heart?"

Mario nodded. "Yup, it's here, safe and sound."

Mario took out the pure heart from his unusually deep pockets, and presented it to him.

"Oh ho, such pure brilliance... This is a true piece of the one true Purity Heart!" Merlon said, completely awed by the heart's radience.

Mario put the heart back into his pocket.

"Yes, we met Merlumina... She gave it to us," Tippi told the old wizard,

Merlon seemed perplexed by this. "Wh-What?! Lady Merlumina?! You were well met. She is an ancestor of mine. She was the one who wrote the Light Prognosticus to counteract the dark one... Merlumina and those who followed her built this town. They are why we are here."

Tippi was about tell Merlon more of their adventure when they all heard someone shout.

"M-M-M-MASTER MERLON! B-B-B-BAD NEWS!"

A villager ran into the house and started panicking in front of the wizard. Merlon grabbed hold of his shoulders to get his attention. Once the villager calmed down a bit, Merlon let go and asked "What is it?! Get ahold of yourself, lad."

The villager was stuttering for a bit before he got to what he was going to say. "Y-Y'see...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um...Um, y'see... A girl fell outta the sky!"

There was a minute pause before everyone looked at him, shocked.

"What? A girl fell out of the sky? What in the worlds?" Merlon asked, still dumbfounded by what the villager said.

The villager replied "I dunno! Just, please! Get on the elevator and come up there to see her!"

Merlon stood up from his chair. "So it shall be! Everyone, please come along. We may need your presence as well!"

As Merlon, Tippi and the villager left the house, Daisy got Mario's attention and asked him "Hey, you don't think..."

"It's possible, but don't keep your hopes up," Mario told her.

They both exited and followed the others to the top floor of Flipside, and once there, the villager took them to the scene where it transpired.

"Um, yeah, so I was just looking up at the tower, and she fell outta nowhere!" The villager said, using his arms and hands to express himself more.

When the group took a closer look at the unconscious person, Mario and Daisy gasped in shock, as the unconscious person happens to be one of their missing friends, Princess Peach.

"No way...," Daisy said in shock, covering her mouth with both her hands.

"Hmmm... She does not look at all familiar to me... Who could this be?" Merlon said, feeling confused.

Mario walked closer to Peach and knelt down, checking if she's alright.

Tippi asked Mario in confusion and worry. "What's the matter?"

Mario stood up and turned around and started to explain. "This is my fiancee and Daisy's cousin, Princess Peach. She was the one that got kidnapped alongside Bowser."

Merlon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Princess Peach?! So this is the princess that Count Bleck kidnapped?"

"Moooooore like his lackeys kidnapped her." Daisy corrected him. "I remember there were three of em. After we were all defeated, two of em kidnapped their highnesses.   
Luckly, we kicked one of their buts.... ok, Mario kicked his butt, but we still won."

Mario nodded his head in agreement.

Merlon looked at the princess, feeling sympathetic. "Well, the poor girl seems to have had a rough time, of that we can besure. She doesn't appear to be conscious, and she is shivering uncontrollably... What could the problem be?"

After a few seconds, Merlon had an idea. "Oh ho! I know!". He looked at Mario and told him "Mario. You must go to the chef named Saffron on the first floor of Flipside."

"Uhhh....why?" Mario asked, confused.

Merlon started explaining. "I am sure she knows a warming and revitalizing recipe for this poor girl... Once she revives, we will be able to ask Princess Peach exactly what happened. Now, off with you! Find Saffron the chef on the first floor!"

"...I don't-a-know..." Mario muttered, looking at Peach.

They had just reunited, and the last thing Mario wanted to do was leave her side. Daisy must've sensed this and told Merlon "Yo, wizard, how about I go instead? I'd be much quicker."

Merlon seemed fine with the idea. Mario looked at Daisy and silently thanked her. Daisy nodded and headed straight to the restaurant. Once she arrived, she was greeted by a woman that seemed to be in her late thirties.

"Welcome to Sweet Smiles! My name is Saffron. Ooh, sugar, our dishes will turn that little frown right upside down!"

"Hiya, nice to meet ya! Ok, Ms. Saffron, I kinda have a problem. See, my cous is hurt real bad and Merlon told me you can help with that?" Daisy asked.

Saffron seemed concerned. "What? A friend of yours is out cold? Oh, mercy! Well, listen here, sugar... She sounds like she needs some Spicy Soup! All I need is a Fire Burst to make a pot of soup that'll warm her up in a jiffy! Some stores sell Fire Bursts, so just check the shelves wherever you like to shop. You bring me one, sugar, and I'll make you some tasty Spicy Soup!"

"You got it!" Daisy shouts, feeling pumped and ready to help her best friend. Luckly, she happened to have coins on her and bought the Fire Burst. Once she did so, she hurried back to Saffron and handed her the item.

Saffron was definitely pleased. "Ooh, now THERE'S the Fire Burst I need! Now let's just get started on making that Spicy Soup!"

After a minute of singing to herself while cooking, she finally finished the soup, and handed it to Daisy.

Saffron told the orange princess "Sorry about the wait, sugar... but it turned out just right! This ought to wake that sleeping beauty of yours, sugar! Get it to her just as quick as you can!"

"Thanks!" 

Daisy bid her a good day, and hurried back to the others. Everyone on the top floor were currently waiting. Mario was standing next to the unconscious Peach, his head lost in thought when he heard the elevator ding, and saw Daisy running towards them. She sat down on her knees and slowly fed her the soup while Mario slightly lifted her head with his hands. After the soup is finished, the group stared to see if she'll wake up, Mario still holding onto her head. Suddenly, Peach began to stir a little.

"Ugggghhh...," She groaned, slowly waking up.

"Oh ho... It seems to have worked," Merlon said with content.

Mario let go, and slowly, Peach got up, stretched her arms and back, and yawned so loud.

"Mmmm... I feel like I just ate the most delicious thing... I have not had a dream about such tasty food in ages... but why does my mouth burn?" She wondered, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times, looking around her surroundings, until she notices Mario. She was confused for a second before recalling recent events, and was in utter disbelief. She ran to her fiancee and kissed him on the lips, earning a few Oos from others and a whistle from daisy. Peach hugged Mario tightly. "Oh! Mario?! You're OK?!"

"I should be the one asking that!" Mario replied, feeling really happy.

Peach pecked small kisses around his face before Mario lifted her up from the waist and twirled around, making them both laugh in happiness.

"AHEM! Ey cous, don't I get a hello?" Daisy calls out.

Peach looked over and saw Daisy waving at her. "Daisy!" She shouts in surprise. Mario put her princess down and she ran straight to Daisy, giving her a big bear hug. "I cannot believe it! You are here, too!?" Daisy doesn't say anything and just smiles, rubbing under her nose with her left index finger. Peach let go and looked again at her surroundings, realizing she's unfamiliar with the area. "But where exactly are we?"

"This is Flipside...," Tippi replied.

Princess Peach let go of Daisy and stared at Tippi "Umm...OK. I apologize for sounding rude, but who are you?"

"My name is Tippi, and I am a pixl," she answered. "The blue robed man next to me is a brilliant wizard known as Merlon. It would be best for all of us if we rest back at Merlon's house. We'd be grateful to tell us what had happened to you."

"Very well, then," Peach said.

They all walked to the house where they all sat down. Peach drank a cup of tea offered to her, and explained everything that had happened that led to this point, from the disasterous wedding, meeting the koopas, and somehow escaping the castle. "...And then before I knew it, I awoke and saw everyone here," Peach concluded, sipping her tea.

Everyone didn't know what to say. They could tell that this journey was no ordinary one, and that there is a much more depth to this.

"Well, my dear... That is most assuredly a tale of woe and troubles," Merlon told her.

The princess turned her head to Mario and asked "Oh, Mario... What do you suppose happened to Bowser?"

"Honestly, we still don't know where he is. He's tough, so i'm sure he's okie dokie somewhere," Mario said, nonchalantly.

Peach still seemed worried, but did get over it eventually. "Mm, I suppose you're right... There's just no way to know. I just hope he's safe."

"Merlon... What should we do next?" Tippi asked him.

Merlon repeated a passage before explaining. " **'And one Pure Heart shall lead the way to the next...'** , So it is written. There are still more Heart Pillars to be found in Flipside, young ones. When you find the next Heart Pillar, you must set a Pure Heart in it. And when you do so, a door to the world containing the next Pure Heart will appear, and... my intuition tells me the next door may lead you to the mysterious Merlee."

"Who?" Daisy questioned.

"Like Bestovius and I, Merlee is one of the Ancients... We are like long-lost cousins. Yes... I have heard that Merlee has guarded an ancient and secret treasure. If my instincts are correct, it may be the next Pure Heart we seek. I must tell you, the Light Prognosticus also speaks of her magical powers..."

Princess Peach summarized what he said. "So... We just need to find this Merlee person, is that it?"

Merlon seemed surprised. "Oh ho, are you going as well? You should not tax yourself. You've only just recovered...and...it may be dangerous."

"He's right," Mario agreed, worryingly. "You should still rest and stay safe."

However, she wasn't having any of it. "Well, I can't just sit here and let everyone else go off to save the worlds, now, can I? After all, The Void that is spreading   
in the sky is my fault. Mine and Bowser's..."

"That's not true!" Daisy shouts at Peach.

She turned to look at Mario and Daisy with a determined expression on her face, receiving sad but understanding looks in return. She looked back at Merlon and told him "So   
I'm going, and that's final! I've made my decision."

Merlon looked at her with his poker face before sighing. He smiled at her and said "Well, it seems I can't stop you."

Tippi instructed the group about the pure heart they have. "I guess we need to find that next Heart Pillar."

_'Hmmmmm... This princess is headstrong, to be sure. How very refreshing,'_ Merlon thought to himself. He walked over to Princess Peach, who looked at him all puzzled, and held out his hand to reveal an old key. "I insist you take this. There are secrets in this town that even I do not know... This may be one of the keys to unconvering them. Quite literally, in fact. Please, use this key wherever it fits here in town. My intuition tells me you should be able to use it very near my house."

Peach nodded, taking the key from Merlon before he walked back to sit down again. "I will continue to read the Light Prognosticus and look for any clues that may help. I am sure that musty old tome still has much to teach us. Yes, very much indeed. Now, Mario, Princess Peach... Do all you can to stop the count's evil plans!"

"Let's go, everyone!" Peach said, getting excited.

Mario and Daisy nodded before they all left Merlon's house. Outside the house, Peach remembered something. "Oh my!" She gasped.

"You ok?" Daisy asked.

"I almost forgot. I will be right back!" As soon as she said that she took the elevator to the top floor by herself, leaving the others to wonder what she's doing. When Peach found what she was looking for, she went back down to regroup. They all saw the pink princess come back, but noticed that she was holding a golf club.

"Why do you have a golf club?" Tippi asked.

"Well I did use this to defend myself at that dark castle, but I feel as though it is not suited for me," she replied before handing it over to Daisy. "I was hoping maybe you may use it as a weapon."

"Ya sure there, girl? I mean. what are ya gonna use for yourself?" Daisy wondered, taking the club from Peach.

"I will find one, do not worry. Right now I will rely on you both," Peach told them.

They all seem satisfied with her answer for now, and went to the next pillar. Eventually they found it and placed the Pure Heart in it. They took the elevator up to the top floor with the pedestals, and saw an orange door appear next to the red one. Feeing prepared, they entered the door in hopes of finding the next Pure Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that if Daisy was in SPM, her weapon or fighting style would involve a golf club. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think of my story so far? Please leave a comment below. I don't want to hear that this story is shit or anything, I would just like some light criticism and some feedback on how to improve my writing. But if you do like it please do comment.
> 
> I will be posting a chapter at least once a month, maybe even earlier depending on my schedule. See Ya!


End file.
